Made In Manhattan
by alliehurry
Summary: AH/OOC: Isabella Vanderbilt's family is one of the richest family's in the world, due to a school project on living a normal life, she has to live in Forks. Leaving Manhattan and her friends, she's forced to pose as Isabella Swan for four months and befriends The Cullen's and Hales, that happen to hate her real self. What happens when they find out who she really is? Not a ExB end.
1. I am

**First real fanfic, all reviews are greatly appreciated. – Love Allie. Basically this about a rich Bella, having to live with a poor person, and falling in love in Washington. Better than it sounds. **

**Bella POV**

The tenacious sound of my alarm has been ringing for the past two minutes. Nonetheless I can't bring myself to extend my arm and turn off the damned thing. My head is pounding from a nasty hangover and I feel as though I'm about to puke my stomach out. Finally the horrific beeping ceases, and I raise my head to meet a pair of disapproving grey eyes.

"Miss Bella shouldn't be out partying until early in morning," scolds Anastasia, my Russian nanny. Some people would find it silly that any 17-year-old girl still has a nanny, those people have clearly never lived in Manhattan. Anastasia has lived with us since the day I was born, coddling and caring after me the way a mother should. In all senses but biological, I truly did see Ana as my mother.

My real mother, Elizabeth, was never present. She owned her own fashion company and was at the peak of her success. Her lines were more coveted than even the most exquisite Oscar De La Renta. I, of course, wasn't complaining. I always had the trendiest outfits and the most delightfully expensive pieces to choose from in my closet- the spare room down the hall.

Daddy was the CEO of the wealthiest company in Manhattan. He owned half the city and many more businesses around the world. He came home about once every three months for one weekend. Nathanial Vanderbilt was _the _wealthiest man in the world, and I was ever so proud to call him my Daddy.

Perhaps my life seems sad to an outsider, they probably pity me. "The daughter of the power couple of the world, poor kid, probably never see's her parents." Those who say that know nothing. We children of the Upper East Side of Manhattan all live this way. We wouldn't have it any other way. Why would we? We have everything we want when we want it, whenever we want it.

Stretching my sore arms above my head, I slip out of bed and over to the connecting washroom. I check the time on my Rolex before regretfully deciding that I didn't have time for a bath this morning. A hot shower would have to do.

The hot water does wonders for my muscles; still sore after whatever it is that I did last night at Charlotte's party. I smile fondly thinking of my green eyed-auburn haired best friend. Charlotte and I had been best friends ever since our first day at preschool. Neither of us were too fond of our teacher's teaching methods. Honestly, making a bunch of four year olds sit through disgusting tales of farm animals was horrific, something no one approved of. Kids of our stature should have been read books about socialites and businessmen not about pigs and dogs named bingo. Though at four years old, there was very little I could do about it other than sit in the far corner of the reading mat and gossip with the redhead sitting next to me. That was the day that Isabella Vanderbilt and Charlotte De La Costa became best friends.

I quickly turn off the water and dry off while glancing at the time once more. _Fuck. _I won't even have time to straighten my hair. I hastily slip on a uniform from the line of clothes available to my school. I select a simple combination of a white blouse, with a navy skirt and blazer. I simply do not have time to waste on planning an extravagant outfit today. Besides, it's Monday.

Usually, I wouldn't worry much about arriving to class on time, but today, our Headmistress stressed punctuality. We have a first period assembly that apparently cannot be missed. As I pull tendrils of my hair into a neat French braid, I idly wonder why an assembly could me so important. Perhaps a new teacher, or a new program has been offered. I quickly end the braid at the nape of my neck and pull the rest of my half curly-half straight blonde hair into a ponytail. There. I've somehow found a way to make my morning after hair look somewhat presentable. Fastening on my navy blue Louboutin's, I grab my purse; shove my Blackberry, my MacBook and a pen into it before rushing to the kitchen.

Ana's waiting for me with a croissant and a tall glass of Orange Juice in her hand, her grey eyes burning holes into me disapprovingly. I shoot her a sheepish smile as I sit down and devour the croissant in front of me quickly. Ana hands me two Advil's to take with my orange juice and I send her a grateful smile before kissing her cheek.

"Don't wait up, Ana dear"

"Yes, Miss Bella. You be home for Dinner?"

"Indeed I will be, Ana. Perhaps with company, I'll let you know"

Stepping into the elevator that will take me down to the lobby I marvel at the beauty of the building that I live in. With its marble floors and Brazilian wood, it's a real beauty. My heels clack loudly against the flawless floors as I make my way to the golden doors that will lead me to 5th Avenue. I smile gracefully at the doorman, Vincent as he opens the door for me; I've known Vincent my whole life. He's been opening doors for me from the moment I could walk in my adorable Jimmy Choo booties, in ever colour, of course.

The sun momentarily blinds me and does nothing to aid my hangover. I fetch my tortoise shell white gold sunglasses from my purse and hastily slip them on, shielding my dark blue eyes from the scalding sun. I walk for barely a minute and a half before a sleek black limo slides up beside me. Smiling to myself ruefully, I slip into vehicle and let my head rest on the leather of the seats.

"Morning babe."

"Good morning doll. How's that hangover?"

"Brutal ... but worth it."

Charlotte smiles at me, bearing her perfect white teeth. Since we'd attended high school, we've been taking turns giving each other rides to school in our families' cars, well, limos. Figures that Char would be late too. Her messy auburn hair is pulled into a lazy ponytail that only she could pull off as not looking sloppy. "It's 9:05, crap. We'll get the shittiest seats in the auditorium" she moans while furiously texting on her Blackberry.

"Not to worry, Char," I start in a singsong voice. "I've asked Katherine and Scarlett to save us seats." Charlotte sends me a grateful smile, her green eyes sparkling. You really do think of everything, Bell. We glance at each other shooting each other bored looks as the black gates of our Academy open up. The anciently beautiful building that we call school comes to sight as we quickly exit the car and rush towards the auditorium. We quickly spot our two other friends in the third row of the auditorium with two spare eats beside them.

We met Scarlett Hathaway and Katherine Kassidy in the third grade when our classes got mixed together. Scarlett's jet-black hair and grey eyes made her look like a total bitch even at the young age of 8. Katherine on the other hand with light brown hair and warm brown eyes seemed like a sweetheart. Surprisingly, it was the other way around. On the other side of the auditorium I spot Katherine's twin brother Kameron, total babe. The Kassidy family had the odd urge to have all their names start with 'K'. As tacky as the Kardashian's looked doing it, it seemed right when done by the Kassidy's.

Beside Kameron, I meet a pair of ice blue eyes. Christian. Christian and I have … what some would say a thing. To be honest, at times I didn't know if we were more than friends, just friends or plain strangers. "You made out with him last night-," hissed Scarlett. I must have looked frightened because Katherine quickly rectified "He initiated it Bell." Glancing back at Christian, I send him a smile. _The _smile. The one only he gets to receive. He answers with a wink of his own before straightening up to look towards where our Headmistress is standing.

Straightening up myself I glance up at the Headmistress myself. Headmistress Kavanagh is an old woman with clearly conservative views on life. She's a total bitch that wants nothing but the best for her students. As much as people complain about her being an old hag, you truly can't help but love her.

"Dear Young Males and Females of Astoria Private School. For years I have watched all of you grow and flourish. You have all become very amazing individuals. Freshman, I admit that I haven't had the chance to get to know you all very well. Seniors, you have quickly become like my children. Thankfully, you are not. However I have a gift for you all. A mandatory four month project for the Graduating Class to prepare you all for the real world."

Charlotte sends me a WTF-look. I send her a puzzled look of my own. Astoria has never done this before. Ever. This school feeds on Tradition. _This_ was not tradition.

"You will all be sent to a small town, far away from Manhattan. You will live with a normal middle class family. For four months, you will all live the life of normal people. You will all learn the value of a dollar. Please, save me the typical 'My parents will hear about this' tantrum, your families have all been contacted. Participation is mandatory. No exceptions. If you want to graduate, you will go on this trip. You will receive all information about your new family's in a few days."

This time, I ignore Charlotte's desperate look. I cast my eyes across the room towards Christian. Our eyes meet both of us sporting horrified looks.

"There is more. We are not foolish. Sending off the richest kids in the world off into middle class families, we do value your safety. Therefore, you will be disguised. You will have a wig, contacts, a new wardrobe and identity. This is even more beneficial that you can ever imagine. A lot of you count on your looks to get you places. You will all truly live a normal life for four months. I know you all might hate me now, but trust me kids, you will thank me for this someday.

Somehow through my rage and anger at the establishment I call school, I found a way to make it through all my morning classes. I do notice however, that Christian did not. Making my way through the Courtyard, I spot him leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. I quickly cross the street to meet him and immediately smell the marijuana off him. His cold blue eyes meet my dark blue ones as I slip into his arms and quickly snatch the cigarette from his hands. I hold his gaze as I put the cigarette between my lips and take a drag. I contemplate blowing the smoke out onto his face to show my displeasure about him skipping class to get high but quickly decide against it.

"You shouldn't be smoking, Isabella."

"Neither should you, babe." I cringe at my slip at the term of endearment, hoping that he doesn't react negatively to it.

"I was hungry."

"Well then you shouldn't have skipped class to get high, you idiot" I couldn't help but snap.

"Well baby, what do you say you and me finish this J and then I'll treat my favourite girl to lunch?"

He presses his forehead to mine as he pulls me close.

I tilt my head up to stare into the eyes I can't help but get lost in.

I shouldn't.

He kisses my jaw before making his way down to my neck.

It's done. We both know I will.

Grabbing his hand, I pull him further down towards the park. I can't help but giggle when I spot his boyish smile. He drops my hand and pulls me closer to him, near a lake. It's romantic in a way, kicking a joint on a lake. It's romantic in a way only Christian and I can make it. It's illegal, but it's _so_ us. We don't speak about last night. We don't speak about how the next four months are going to be.

"Dinner with me, babe? At my place?" Christian hands me the now tiny joint before nodding with sparkling eyes. I take a toke and relish in the familiar taste in my mouth. Who knows when's the next time I will ever be doing this with Christian ever again? Fuck this new project, I scream angrily before exhaling.

"Baby? As much as I can't wait for dinner tonight, how about grabbing a slice of Pizza for now?"

I grin at Christian before standing, the effects of the drug quickly coming over me. I kiss Christian gingerly before hastily making my way to the pizzeria. I wonder how much life will change for me in the next four months. "Promise you'll go to your afternoon classes?" Christian shoots me another one of his boyish grins, "Only because they're with you babe."

At that moment, I decide that I hate Headmistress Kavanagh. I hate her stupid program. I don't want to go away, I want to stay right here, with Christian, in Manhattan.


	2. I dance

**The songs I listened to while writing this were Stay and Everytime both performed by Cher Lloyd during X Factor, I suggest that you all listen to it while reading it's lovely. Reviews are much appreciated –Allie**

**Bella POV**

I don't remember the last time I had ever felt this way. Christian's blue eyes twinkle as he casually eats his dinner completely unaware of the thunderstorm of emotions I am currently feeling. We've decided to be uncharacteristic and light candles around the dining table. Anastasia had prepared shrimp fettuccini Alfredo, perfect seeing as both Christian and I adored Italian. Both of us had paired the dinner with a glass of '2006 Hanna Russian River Chardonnay' despite Ana's disapproving glares.

"It's getting late, babe"

"You're leaving?"

"I don't want to, but-"

"No buts baby. Please don't leave." I whisper softly. His eyes find mine, twinkling with amusement.

"Mother will worry if I go home too late"

"So don't go home. Stay the night"

Christian gets up and walks around the table, his gaze never leaving mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me up, close towards him. His eyes shining with reckless fire paired with a boyish grin that I can't resist.

"Let's do something crazy tonight babe"

The rest of the night is a blur of limo rides, shots of whiskey, and smoke and loud music. We've decided not to risk the embarrassment of drunken texting or dialling anyone by turning both our Blackberry's off, making it impossible to get our drivers to pick us up. Hand in hand we walk as gracefully as possible down the streets of Manhattan. Even in our drunken haze, we know where we're going. We've strolled these streets for ages.

Christian stops abruptly, staring off into a small dimly lit shop. "TATTOO'S & PIERCINGS" is lit in obnoxious neon lights. Christian looks at me pleadingly and I can't help but grin back rebelliously. Mother and father would be horrified. What a flawless idea. Well, perhaps not flawless, but truly brilliant. As tacky as it may seem we opt to have linked tattoos.

On my right hip, I now have the left side of the New York City skyline with '_city lights_' written elegantly. On Christian's right hip, the right side of the New York City skyline with '_will blind you' _scrawled across can now be found. As we both stumble into my bedroom and quickly shed our clothes, I don't regret a thing.

As I snuggle into Christian's chest, his arms encircling my back, I don't regret a thing.

As I imagine my parent's furious faces should they ever discover this tattoo, I still don't regret a thing.

I'm awoken by soft kisses on my face, neck and shoulder blades. Slowly slipping into consciousness, last nights events flash violently in my head. Usain Bolt himself couldn't have run faster than me at that moment. I look at my half naked body in the full-length mirror, softly tracing the broken off skyline now permanently etched onto my skin. I see Christian making his way towards me in the reflection in the mirror. I lean back into him as he pulls me into him, enveloping me in a backwards hug. I look down at our hips and gasp. Standing in this position, our tattoos complete themselves. It's beautiful, dangerous, wrong but oh so right just as Christian and I have always been.

"I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame," remarks Christian wryly as he slips on his uniform from last night. I snort at him before slipping on my own uniform and making my way towards my commode to do my hair. I have minimal energy, so I decide to let my golden blonde hair tumble down in soft waves. I apply minimal makeup, mostly due to the fact that I had Charlotte to pick up and I hadn't even eaten yet.

"Come on tall, dark and mysterious, Ana's prepared a quick breakfast for us before we go pick up Char." Christian answers with a snort and grabs my hand escorting me towards the dining room. Ana greets us warmly, with French toast and Orange Juice. Seeing my Russian nanny makes my blood run cold. Ana won't be coming with me on the project. I won't see her for four _months_. I haven't been without Ana for more than four weeks, at most, when I went off for a vacation down south with Charlotte's family last summer. I had never imagined life without Anastasia. I never had to! Since I was little, I knew that I would live in Manhattan my whole life. I figured that Ana would come live with me when I moved out. Suddenly I feel like my life have been flipped upside down.

During the drive towards the Char's house, I kept my head facing the window. For the first time in a while I watched the streets and shops I passed on the roads I drove on everyday. I carefully examined every tree, every boutique and every skyscraper mentally etching it in my mind. Charlotte gets in the car quickly and looks back and forth between Christian and I.

"I got my destination and information for the project, what about you guys?"

"I spent the night at Isabella's, as you can see."

"I didn't check the mail, damn. Where are you going, Char?"

"I'm being sent to Jackson, Georgia to live with the Leefolt family. They have two kids and a dog. Oh, Bell I don't know if I'll be able to do this. This town has a population of 3, 934 people. That's the amount of people in our school!"

I send Charlotte a sympathetic look before letting my mind drift off, wondering where I would as destination. If I'm lucky, I'll get Los Angeles or Malibu. Somewhere where I had connections. Somehow I doubted that anyone would get a major city. It seems to me that Astoria is hell bent on making us all live like regular people.

We leave on Monday … Its Friday. Tonight's the big dance recital and secret after party. Then we have the weekend to pack and say goodbye before we leave the city. I've been dancing since I was four years old. When I was little, there wasn't a single dance recital that my parents missed. As I got older, they started to go less and less of them. Finally, they just stopped going to them all together.

Mother always wanted to be a ballerina but wasn't nearly as graceful enough. Daddy had always called me is Bella-Ballerina. My name was very fitting for a dancer. Dancing was truly my passion, as fashion was my mothers and money was my father's. I idly wondered if my parents would be home for the weekend to see me off and quickly shook the thought away. It was silly to think that they would even notice my four-month absence.

The day was a breeze until it came time for the dance recital. In my ballet tutu, I stare at myself in the mirror. I'm brought back to when father brought me to my first ballet when I was a little girl. Suddenly I'm that little girl again, that little girl that loves her daddy and can't go a day without seeing him. Tears threaten to spill from the corners of my eyes and I quickly brush them away.

Isabella Vanderbilt does not cry.

I take my place on stage with the other girls in the dance troop and wait for my cue. I don't think of the steps or the thousands of people in the audience. I don't think about my lines or being flawless. I hear the music, feel the music, and simply dance. I barely register that the dance is over until I can no longer see the blinding spotlights and I'm being tackled by the other dancers in a swarm of hugs and salty kisses, flowers and stuffed animals fly all over the room.

Charlotte is waiting for me after I'm done changing with the limo behind her. Together we quickly get changed in the car as basically every other kid is doing. I slip on a tight strapless black dress that reaches mid thigh and quickly do a light makeup, slipping my street clothes back over my dress. Charlotte wears a dark green long sleeved-backless dress that also reaches mid thigh and also slips on her street clothes. We ask Char's driver, Richard to drop us off one street away from the party. The party is in the underground basement of a local convenience store. _How _the guys convinced this guy to let us turn his basement into and underground club solely for this one night is completely beyond me, but hey I'm not complaining.

"This is our night, okay Bell?"

"Totally."

Keeping true to our promise, I spend the night dancing with Charlotte, partying in Manhattan with my best friend for the last time in who knows how long. The night is a blur of strobe lights, loud music, body shots and dancing. The entire senior class is here. I dance and dance until I can't feel my feet. I dance with Christian, with Charlotte, with Katherine, with Scarlett and even with the nerdy guy with oversized glasses.

When I finally get home, I take a quick shower, slip on a pair of leggings and my Yale hoodie before making my way to Anastasia's room. It doesn't surprise me to see that she's reading a book, Ana never goes to sleep until she knows I'm home safe. She looks up surprised to see me. I don't say a word but run to her bedside and crawl under the covers. Ana smiles and wraps her arms around me, singing a Russian lullaby about a tiny ballet dancer until I drift off into peaceful slumber.

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Bella learns where she's going and gets a surprise visit. **

**Note. Bella doesn't get to Forks until Chapter 4. **


	3. I relish

**Quick chapter, not that long. I'll make up for it by uploading a super long one next time. Reviews are always very much appreciated. – Allie**

**Bella POV**

I wake up suddenly very glad that I need not worry about school, the press, my friends or keeping up appearances today. Today, I will stay home in my sweat pants and oversized hoodie. I will curl up with a tub of ice cream and watch Nicholas Sparks movies until I have no more tears to cry.

Ana is a saint and seems to read my mind.

Waiting for my arrival in the kitchen is two slices of French Toast and a steaming cup of hot water. I grab the tub of Nutella on the way to the oversized dining table, big enough to sit a conference hall of people. It's a shame that this table is only used when I sit and eat my breakfast and dinner. The only time I really remember using this dinning table other than on special banquets, dinners, and holidays, is when I was younger.

When I was a little girl, mother and father would make sure that we would eat every possible meal together as a family, filling up four of the seats that the grand table would offer. Four seats filled because there wasn't a single day that Ana didn't eat with us. Ana was family. She was treated as such, not like a no good, common housemaid.

"The mail come, Miss Bella."

"Is there anything for me in there?"

"Big letter from school, Miss Bella."

Anastasia gives me a sad smile before placing the envelope on the table. _Sigh. _I rip the envelope open and out falls a plane ticket, a couple of papers and a handful of cards. I pick the papers up and carefully start to read.

_Miss Isabella Vanderbilt,_

_Your destination is Forks, Washington. You will take a 3am American Airlines flight on Sunday morning. Your flight will stop for two hours in Nashville, Tennessee. To get you into the mood of a typical 17 year old, you shall __**not **__be flying first class. This is not an option it is a requirement. _

_You will be living with the Chief of the town, Charlie Swan, to ensure your security while in Forks. He has no children and is divorced. The cover story is that you lived with his ex-wife Renée Dwyer in Phoenix, Arizona until she remarried minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer. Keep up appearances and maintain this story at all times. _

_In this envelope, you will find your plane ticket as well as multiple cards. These cards below are your temporary debit card, driver's license and other cards of identification. These cards are now under the name of Isabella Swan. The debit card has a monetary limit of 10 000$. This is very generous, Miss Vanderbilt. You must not spend more than what is given to you for this project to work. _

_Please make your way to the Reinhold Towers, 327 Southside by four pm this afternoon to get the required accessories to mask your identity. This includes contacts, a flipper and a wig. These are mandatory and must be worn for your arrival at Sea-Tac airport. _

_Please Note: You are said to be from Arizona, this being said, you cannot let the effects of jetlag appear as Forks, Washington and Phoenix, Arizona are in the same time zone. _

_Do not let simple mistakes like such ruin this project, Miss Vanderbilt. Your security is at risk. _

_-Astoria Senior Project Committee _

… Who the fuck names a town after silverware? Pulling out my MacBook I prepare myself for the low population this town must have. Probably 50,000? Yes, that seems right for a town named Forks in Washington of all places. I nearly choked on my water when I landed on the Wikipedia page for this town.

Forks had a population of 3, 552 people.

Fuck, how am I going to get through these next couple of months? Everything there looks so green. It looks green and quiet with no buildings or skyscrapers. What's a city without skyscrapers and traffic? What's twilight without being able to see the skyline? What's a rainy day without seeing socialites in raincoats and umbrella's hail down lemon yellow cabs and black limo's? What's a sunny day without a walk in Central Park to feed the ducks?

And then it hits me.

The four months spent in Forks, Washington will be October, November, December and January. The four most relevant months in my life, stripped away. No Halloween Party at the Carlyle's, no Thanksgiving dinner at the Berkley's, no skating at Wollman Rink. There would be no Christmas dinner at my place with everyone in the city. Most importantly, my birthday would be spent in Forks.

I mull this over mentally during the drive to the Reinhold Tower. Thankfully when I get there, I spot no one I am particularly close with. I have no dire desire to fake pleasantries when I am most certainly not in a pleasant mood.

"Miss Vanderbilt? Please follow me."

I follow the short redhead into a separate room filled with makeup, wigs, and contacts. The redhead is short and chubby, she has a nametag on her right side, and it reads Maud Taggon. I shoot her a look of sympathy; it must not be enjoyable to work with gorgeous rich teenagers all day.

"We were thinking, you could wear these brown contacts and this wig here … Yes, yes this works. Hmm … no. You still look too perfect. Hmm … perhaps a different shade … Yes, of course …"

At that point, I tune out redhead until she starts to clap and give instruction.

"I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"

"These contacts are simple. You need just insert them. You won't have to worry about dry eyes or itchiness. For the wig, simply wear this cap and slip the wig over it. Any questions?"

I shake my head and opt to make my way towards the mirror. My face no longer matches my body, or my clothing. My once brilliant blue eyes have been diluted to a dull mud brown. My once tricolour shaded golden hair has been changed up to a flat mousy brown. The change in colour makes me look much paler than I truly am, and I look almost ghostly. I cringe internally at the thoughts and quickly take off the wig and contacts. Could I really do this? I mean, it was one thing to act like something I wasn't, but look like it too? It seemed all too fake for my liking.

I'm surprised that Ana isn't waiting for me with a cup of Chai tea upon my arrival, and quickly find out why as I step deeper into the loft. Standing elegantly facing the panoramic view of the city is none other than my mother. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a blazer, standing sky high with her Louboutins it's like she never left. But she did. Her platinum blond hair is now above her elbow, although she's not facing me, she looks as beautiful as ever.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

My mother spins around with irritating grace and gives me a once over before raising her eyebrow. I am suddenly very glad I changed out of my sweat pants before leaving the loft.

"Although I am hardly of presence, do remember that this is my home, Isabella. Did you really believe that I would let my daughter go off for four months without seeing her off? And what a beautiful daughter I have … my god, Isabella, are you just going to _stand _there all day?"

I send her a cheeky smile before rushing to give her a hug. I don't get my mother home often, I don't get her hugs often, but when I do they truly are magical. Her arms tighten around me and I suddenly feel two stronger arms wrap around my torso, and then I'm elevated into a gigantic bear hug.

"Hello, Princess"

My daddy's finally home.

My daddy is tall, much taller than mother and I. He's 6'2 with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes I had always coveted. He always wanted a son to take to hockey, soccer and football practice. Instead he got a daughter to take to figure skating, dance and cheerleading. He didn't mind. I was his world. I was his princess and mother was his queen.

"Hi Daddy" I breathe out. I couldn't be happier. My final day in New York City, with my family, it couldn't get any better.

"We're going out tonight, as a family. Isabella? Get ready for six; the family car will pick us up then. Anastasia? Family means you're coming too. I can lend you a dress if you'd like." Mother smiles at Ana and I can't help but beam with glee.

I dress in a long sleeved backless floor-length silk dress, midnight blue. My signature colour, it brings out my eyes. I slip on my six-inch Louboutins and tuck my hair into a messy up do. Mother is dressed in an emerald green floor-length dress with a sweetheart neckline, her long blonde hair pinned up into an intricate yet messy bun at the nape of her neck. Daddy sports a fabulous suit, as always.

The true surprise is seeing Ana. Ana who always dresses in simpleton clothing in a floor-length black dress, she looks marvellous. I suddenly regret not going out with Anastasia more often and promise myself to do so regularly when I return.

Dinner was fantastic, paparazzi were after us, and waiters stalked us. The food was divine. The streets glistened, the light sparkles and the attention was glorious. It was as if New York City was putting on a show for me for my last night in the city.

By the time we reach the loft, I don't have time to do anything other than take a long shower and slip on leggings, boots and an oversized sweater. Both my parents and Anastasia hug me about ten thousand times and I'm awarded more kisses than I can count. The ride to JFK isn't worth remembering as I have allowed myself to shed a few tears during the journey. Customs goes by quickly and before I know it, I'm boarding.

It's weird, walking past the first class section, with the cocktails and comfortable seats, and being crammed into another section where breathing space is minimal.

I'm thankfully seated near a window.

However, a wailing toddler and his inadequate mother sit to my right. I thank heavens for iPods and allow myself to New York's city lights disappearing to Lana Del Ray's voice.

Arrival to Nashville International Airport is a joy. I quickly make my way through customs and turn my Blackberry back on.

_Just landed. One hour and a half before I board. Where are you? _

I barely wait a minute before my red light is flashing signalling me of an incoming message.

_Au bon pain café across the street, I'm sitting at the far right corner. _

I make my way through the crowd of university students, farmers and tourists as fast as possible and cross the street with an ungraceful amount of eagerness. Au bon pain was easy to spot. The smell of croissants and freshly made juice is very welcome the moment I step in. I order a latte, a croissant and an éclair to get sent to my table and eagerly make my way to the far right corner.

I spot him easily, squealing with joy I rush to the table and sit down on the unoccupied side.

"Grandfather." I breathe happily. I haven't seen him in years. He's the Headmaster at Vanderbilt University here in Nashville, Tennessee. A very long time ago, one of my ancestors founded the University. It has been a great achievement for us ever since.

"Isabella," he greets me with a smile. "I'm glad I could see you before you went off towards this … journey. Listen to me child; you've lived a privileged life. People in the real world, they're not like us. Not everyone's out to get you. That doesn't mean to let your guard down. Be careful, alright? I'd hate to see my granddaughter upset."

Grandfather and I converse for as long as possible before I rush back across the street to catch my connecting flight to SeaTac. Thankfully, I'm seated alone during the flight. I press play on my iPod and lean back to enjoy a few more hours of peace before I start this rollercoaster that will become my life.


	4. I move

**Bella finally is in Forks for this chapter! A response to a particular review I got, yes Bella **_**is **_**going to end up with Edward at the end of this story. Give it time; it's only the third chapter. **

**I was stuck on the decision of whether I should make the Cullen's human or not. I've decided to keep everyone human for this story and make a second version later on where the supernatural world is present. **

**Reviews are much appreciated –Allie**

Bella POV

Before boarding, I made a quick stop at the washroom. I quickly change into a pair of leggings with a much too big for me black and gold Vanderbilt University hoodie that I had managed to find in my fathers closet a few years ago. I turn on my iPod and snap one last picture of me as Isabella Vanderbilt before putting on the dull brown contacts and putting my hair in a cap so I can put on the plain brown wig.

Looking in the mirror is bizarre. I don't remember the last time I've looked in the mirror and not liked what I saw. I'm reminded of Halloween, the only usual day of the year where I don't look like myself. Is this what this project would feel like? Four months of Halloween? I frown before taking off my expensive sunglasses to slip on ordinary ones. My life of lavish attire was officially over. I make sure to swap all documentation with the new ones of Isabella Swan before boarding.

I notice the change almost immediately as I walk past a group of teenagers. I raise my head slightly and straighten my back as I gaze expectantly at the group. Instead of catty looks the girls barely give me a once over. Instead of winks and boyish grins the boys glance over before continuing their conversations. My blood runs cold.

What just happened?

Was I really ugly now that I wasn't painfully beautiful? I knew I wasn't ugly. I had seen myself in the mirror! Sure, I wasn't stunning, but I wasn't ugly either! Is this what life was like for those not blessed with gorgeous DNA? I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

I quietly rush pass them and patiently wait to board the plane. I love flying. Well, loved. I came to find that the experience wasn't as pleasurable while flying economy. The flight is quiet; I see nothing other than the darkness my eye mask brings me. I hear nothing other than the music my iPod plays.

Getting off at SeaTac is a cold awakening. Literally, the temperature here is slightly colder than in Manhattan, and much wetter. The moment I turn my phone on I'm bombarded with messages. Two from Charlotte, one from Christian, one from mother, one from father, three from Ana and a couple more from my friends. I opt to send a general message out to everyone and to personally reply to all the messages later on during the day.

_Just landed in Seattle. It's cold and wet. I miss and love you all. I'll talk to you all when I'm settled in. xoxo – IsabellaVanderbilt _

I walk down the aisle to where families and friends are waiting for the arrival of their loved ones. Off the edge of the crowd, I spot a middle-aged man with a moustache holding up a sign that reads '_Isabella Swan'. _I walk directly towards him and set my luggage down.

"Charles Swan?" I ask melodically, raising an eyebrow at the awkward looking man.

"Um. Yes, uh. Isabella. Um, call me Charlie, uh. It's good to meet you." He struggles between the decision of extending his arm or pulling me into a hug. I make the decision for him by wrapping my arms around him loosely. We were supposed to be family for the next four months, after all.

"Please, call me Bella." I decide then that I wanted to separate my real life from this project as much as possible.

He nods gruffly before gesturing me to follow him. I do as told and follow him out towards a cop car. I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm the Chief of the town." He says sheepishly.

I laugh as I get into the car. It felt weird to ride in the front of a cruiser. I idly wonder if that meant that Charlie was strict with laws. Probably. I let my mind drift off during the drive. I try to observe the scenery but nothing catches my eye. No big skyscrapers or imposing glass towers. I see no bridges or rivers. All I see is green. There's all kinds of green. It makes me sick to my stomach to see so much green. So much grass, so many trees, its almost inhumane. I used to relish in the beauty of nature, when I saw it in Central Park. However, seeing an abundance of it was less than beautiful.

We pulled up to a cute small house; it was tiny in comparison to our loft. The bricks were dark brown and it gave the house a little chalet feel. I faintly hear Charlie apologising for the size of the house and I cut him off quickly.

"Charlie, stop. During these four months, I'd like it if you could just treat me like family. It'll make this a lot easier, on both of us, I'm sure."

Charlie nodded swiftly before smiling and offering me a tour of the house. I nodded eagerly, keeping a biting comment about there not being much to discover, to myself. During the drive here, I decided that these next few months would go by much easier if I didn't act like a spoiled brat.

"So … um, Bella? A few officials came, they stocked up your closet with appropriate clothing for Forks. I'll leave you to discover your room. You can change anything you want – it won't count in your budget." Charlie smiles at me before walking downstairs.

The room is quite frankly hideous. The walls are a pale yellow and the bed is a pale wooded twin bed with purple bedding. I frown. The rug is bright yellow and a matching desk is in the far corner. On the desk is about two grand with a note saying 'for the bedroom renovations'. I smile and slip the money into my pocket.

"Charlie? About the bedroom …"

Charlie chuckles and hands me a number.

"Call this painter and tell him what colour you want the walls, the rest you can buy online and have it delivered." I smile gratefully before mentally redecorating my room. I decide on white walls, black queen sized bed, white bedding, black desk with a bright red rug. I've always liked the white/black/red contrast.

I open my closet and frown. None of my clothes are here. They're all new. They were all stylish and fashionable, but all from an unknown brand. I guess it makes sense. It would be very conspicuous for the daughter of the chief of a small town to wear outfits that costs as much as some of the town folk made a year.

I sit on my bed and reply to messages for about half an hour before I start hearing voices coming from underneath me. I descend the stairs and find three sets of eyes staring at me. One set belong to Charlie. The other two seem to belong to two Native American males. One of them seems about fifty, and in a wheelchair. The other seems to be a sophomore, with long black hair. I glance at Charlie and raise an eyebrow. He clears his throat.

"Bella, Billy and Jacob. Billy and Jake, Bella."

I snort at his lame attempt at proper introductions. "Hello."

The old man, Billy, looks up at me and shakes my hand. "So you're Charlie's little girl. What a shame Renée kept you hidden all these years."

I nod empathetically, not sure what else to do.

Charlie clears his throat once more. "Bells, Billy and Jake here are joining us for dinner. We were thinking pizza, chicken wings, beer and football … but uh if you want we can-"

"That's fine, Char- uh Dad." I smile at him and follow the guys into the living room.

I grab a slice and put it on my plate along with a couple of chicken wings. I wait for Jacob to grab a beer before grabbing one for myself, relieved that Charlie was okay with it.

The game was quite boring. College football only interested me when I was there to watch it. However, it pleased me to watch Vanderbilt win. I retired early, the jet lag getting to me. I bid Billy and Jake goodnight and went to sleep ready for my first day of school tomorrow.

I wake up at 7am, not the least bit tired. I did get three hours of sleep more than usual of course. I take a quick shower and decide that I have the time to straighten my hair this morning. I apply some light makeup and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and slip on an ombre western style shirt.

Charlie is downstairs waiting for me with a set of car keys and a bowl of cereal.

"Here are the keys to the Honda Civic. Just drive down the main road and you should find the high school. I have to go now but, good luck kiddo."

I shoot him a smile before finishing my cereal and grabbing my bag. The drive is calm and easy; I find the school in fifteen minutes. It's hideously ugly. The walls are plain brown and there are a couple of small windows. It makes me want to cry just by looking at it. I park my car near the administration office and step out. To my extreme delight, every eye in the parking lot turns to me. I smile to myself and walk confidently towards the office.

A plump woman with red hair looks up at me expectantly and suddenly grins.

"Oh! You must be Isabella Swan. Oh my, you don't look much like your father, although the eyes oh yes and the hair, hmm. Here's your schedule deary."

I send her a polite smile before glancing down to see my schedule.

Semester One:

_Period 1: English with Robertson _

_Period 2: French with Papineau_

_Lunch. _

_Period 3: History with Hathaway _

_Period 4: Physical Education with Carter_

Semester Two:

_Period 1: Biology with Banner_

_Period 2: Trigonometry with Tate_

_Lunch. _

_Period 3: Business with Blanchard _

_Period 4: Psychology with Pratt _

I exit the administration building and walk towards my English house. I walk with my head high meeting as many curious and judging eyes as possible. _You're not beautiful anymore, stupid. _A chilling voice hisses at me mentally. I shake my head softly and push the thoughts away. I was not ugly.

Lost in my thoughts, I end up bumping into a muscular chest. I look up to see a smiling boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Whoa there" he teases playfully

"Sorry."

"No problem cutie, I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan." I say curtly.

"Nice, oh hey Jess! Come here! Bella, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Hi! Oh you're Chief Swan's daughter! Isabella, right?"

"Bella."

"Right! Where are you headed?"

"English … with Robinson."

"I have that, come with me! We'll walk together! Bye babe."

I watch Jessica kiss Mike goodbye with slight disgust at the sloppy display of affection before following the brunette down the hall. She seemed like the kind of girl who knew everything about everyone. I decided that it was good that I met her but that I wouldn't be confiding my whole life secrets and emotions to her.

I observed the students as I walked down the hallway, trying to keep the look of disdain off my face. This school truly looked like the typical American high school you see on tv, how cliché. I frowned slightly as I spotted two rather attractive guys in suits standing by a locker.

"Jessica? Why are they wearing suits?"

She looked at me as though I had just asked her why the sky was blue. I resisted the urge to spit in her face.

"It's Monday, duh."

I met her expectant gaze with a blank one.

"Damn. You really don't know? Well, they have a game tonight. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the hockey team has games. This week it's home games, next week they play away."

"Alright," I started slowly, trying to understand. "That doesn't explain why they're wearing suits though."

Jessica gives me an incredulous look. I decide that spitting on her would be acceptable if she did that one more time.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Phoenix."

"Oh right, it's sunny there. Do you know anything about hockey? No, obviously you don't. Look, everyday before the game, the guys dress formally. Hockey's a big deal here. Probably like football was at your school."

"I see. And you don't have cheerleaders or anything?"

I hold my breath hoping to god that the answer is no. I don't think I'd be able to handle living in such a stereotypical high school.

"No … well we do. But they're no good. Our cheerleading and football teams are really just to meet state regulations. We're a hockey and dance school, really.'

Dance?

I let a slow smile grace my lips, which quickly turned into a frown. Why hadn't I had dance on my schedule?

"So, the school offers dance classes?" I ask curiously.

"Nope. We have after school dance teams. Most girls dance during PE."

Jessica continues to ramble on until we reach our classroom, mere minutes before the bell rings. I spot a young looking man sitting at the teacher's desk, with a couple books splattered on it. He looks up and smiles at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan. You can have a seat in the back, right there." He points to a seat in the back of the class but still in the middle. I notice idly that the desks are big enough for two people. Hopefully, I sit alone.

"Please, just call be Bella," I make my way to the desk and sit down letting my mind drift off until the bell rings and a mass of students start coming through the door. The noise level in the class goes up by at least five decibels and I resume my favourite pastime of people watching.

Most people in this town were quite frankly, plain. I realize with bone chilling reality that I now was too.

A tall girl walks in with long golden blonde hair, she claims the attention of most eyes in the room, and she knows it. I watch her too, however not for the same reasons as the others. She struts towards her seat, which was sadly just in front of mine, as though we were all beneath her. It makes me angry.

Her eyes were blue, but mine were bluer.

Her teeth were straight, but mine were straighter.

Her hair was long, but mine was longer.

Her clothes were nice, but mine were nicer.

The only difference was, that I was now forced to keep that all hidden. She could flaunt her somewhat beautiful self around, but I couldn't. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so helpless.

A short girl with spiky black hair literally dances into the class and goes over to sit where the blonde sits. She looks just as pretentious as the blonde, but not as icy. I decide that I don't like those two, probably because they remind me of whom I was but couldn't be.

The second bell would ring in about thirty seconds and the seat beside me was still empty. Thank god. At least I would acquire some peace and quiet.

Clearly, I spoke too soon. Just as the bell rang, the door opened and in walked seven gorgeous hockey players. I realized with silent horror that the whole back row was empty.

Well, fuck. There goes my peace and quiet. I let my head rest on my desk, not bothering to look up when I feel someone sit on my right.

"Well, class. As most of you can see, we have a new student in our class,"

Oh, _no. _I slowly raise my head and straighten my back, meeting the teacher's eyes.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, and she's from Phoenix, so welcome her and be kind," he looks at me, smiles and makes a grand gesture with his arms. "Welcome to Forks, Bella."

The entire class turns to look at me. I feel about 25 pairs of eyes and meet them with a raised eyebrow of my own. A look of approval crosses over the tiny girl that sits beside the bitchy blonde. She grins and she turns around in her seat to face me.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen," she points towards the blonde, "This is Rosalie Hale, but you can call her Rose."

Rosalie interrupts.

"No, actually. _You_ call me Rose."

"How about I call you bitch instead?" I offer sweetly.

Rosalie's eyebrows rise in surprise and a look of approval flashes through them for a quarter of a second. I'm met by boisterous laughter from my left side. It comes from a blonde boy that looks strangely like Rosalie.

"I'm Jasper Hale. Please excuse my rude little sister."

Rosalie sneers.

"Older by like two minutes."

"Still older, sister dearest." Jasper teases in a sing-song voice.

Alice interrupts their sibling squabble to continue her introductions.

"There, beside Jasper, is my older brother Emmett and beside you is _my _twin Edward."

Emmett gives me a wide smile and a childish wave. I can't help but smile and wave back, it's infectious. He was like a little child trapped in a bear-man's body. Really, he was _huge._

I turn to my right to see the person who's been sitting beside me for the past couple of minutes. I'm met with a pair of brilliant green eyes. I feel a pang of remorse in my chest as I'm reminded of my best friend Charlotte. I let my eyes drift lazily up towards his face. Hmm. He's hot. His hair is some bizarre shade of caramel and bronze. He reminds me of Scarlett boyfriend Hunter.

"Hi, Isabella" he smiles and I take a mental picture.

"Bella. Just Bella." I grace him with my million-watt smile usually reserved to get me out of detention or jail. I don't let it show on my face, but I do a mental happy dance when I hear him breathe in sharply.

An annoyed voice cuts off our conversations.

"Hello, social club? Are you done? Would you like some coffee? Oh, excuse me Miss Hale; am I disturbing your conversation? Please forgive me but I've got a class to teach."

I snort in amusement and face the front of the class to give the professor my full attention.

"As I was saying, you all have a project to do. Rare thing though, this is a large group assignment. There are 26 of you, therefore there will be four groups of five and one group of six, no exceptions. You will do a thorough research on a influential family in the United States and further more you will write an extended opinion essay on their lifestyle. Do you approve or no? This project is worth 30% of your final grade and is due in two weeks-"

A collective groan and various uproars commence.

"No extensions and no excuses. Formulate your groups and send a team member to tell me the names. You have five minutes."

Alice turns around and looks at me expectantly.

"Bella, work with us? We can be the team of six!" I nod in approval, relieved that I now have the group issue out of the way.

Rosalie spins her chair around to face Edward and I as Jasper and Emmett move their chairs over as well. Alice dances back with a sheet in her hand.

"What's that?" Emmett asks while putting his arm around Rosalie.

"It's a list of the ten most influential family's in the US, we're supposed to pick our research topic from these."

"What are they?" Jasper asks curiously.

"Hmm. Well there's the Vanderbilt's, the Condor's, the De La Costa's, the Kassidy's, the Trumps, the Waldorf's, the Obama's, the Hathaway's, the Kent's and the Kennedy's. That's weird, I would've thought that the Obama's would be first … well anyway, I think we should pick the Vanderbilt's."

I purse my lips to hide me evident smirk. Oh how I wish I could claim my name.

"I don't like that family. They're a bunch of no good southern pricks."

I look up sharply towards the source of the nasally voice; a tiny girl with pale skin and dirty blonde hair. She looked like a cheap hooker and I had to literally bite my tongue to resist insulting her.

"Ditto," piped up a geeky looking Asian girl with long black hair. She looked as though she was trying to pull off that sexy librarian look. It wasn't working.

"We're doing the Condor's," boasted the hooker look a like. "Have you seen their son Christian? He's a b-a-b-e."

By this point I'm gripping the table to resist pulling on her dirty blonde extensions.

"It's funny that you should say that about the Vanderbilt's, Lauren, when you look like a try hard, failed Isabella Vanderbilt look-a-like," sneered Rosalie disdainfully.

Lauren blushes.

"I do not! I look ten times better than that much too rich spoiled brat, right Angela?"

The not-so-sexy sexy librarian nods vehemently.

Thankfully, the bell rings liberating me from losing too many brain cells in one period. Jessica was waiting for me outside in the hall, excitement evident on her face.

"OMG Bella! You're working with the Cullen's and the Hales ah you're so lucky."

"And pray tell, why am I so lucky?"

"Edwards the star player! Not to mention he's incredibly hunky and incredibly rich! But, he doesn't date." Jessica exclaims sadly. I raise my eyebrow and keep mental note of that information.

I rush out of my seat and towards my locker. I cross the halls towards my French class. Going towards my assigned seat, I'm relieved to see that I sit next to Jasper.

"Hey, Bella. You took French?"

"Yeah, I think it's a pretty cool language."

"Oui, moi j'aime manger les bicyclette."

I blink at him before bursting out into laughter.

"You just told me you like eating bicycles." I manage to say between laughs.

"Damn it. I thought Ratatouille taught me enough for this to be an easy A class."

I shake my head at him in disbelief.

The rest of the class goes by quickly, between Jasper and I's terrible but yet hilarious jokes.

I spend lunch with the Cullen's and the Hales, which apparently makes me some kind of living legend in this town, or whatever.

"So, Bella, why'd you move to Forks?"

Uh oh. Here it goes, I rehearsed this countlessly, taking a deep breath, I calm myself down.

"My mom remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband, so I decided to spend my Senior Year with my dad … that I had never met before recently."

"Damn. The scandalous life of the Chief of Forks," joked Emmett. Causing me to snort in dry amusement.

"So Bella, you can follow us home after the game and we can work on the project. You can stay for dinner."

I nodded at Alice and got up at the sound of the bell to go to my locker. I grabbed my History books and went to class. I had no one I knew in this class, so I used it to my advantage to process my day mentally and to take a little nap.

Finally, it's last period.

Time for PE; I walk up to the coach's office to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm new? I'm Bella."

"Oh yeah. Here's your uniform. No jewellery that can get ripped off allowed."

I nod at him before grabbing the uniform and going into the changing room. I quickly realize that I have my tattoo and grimace. I change into the pale yellow tee shirt and then quickly slip on the ocean blue shorts, hoping that no one spotted a thing.

All the Cullen's and Hales are in my gym class.

Oh, joy.

I learn fast that the system in Forks is much different than elsewhere. The class quickly divided into two sides. The guys started playing floor hockey while the girls set mats down and started dancing to music. Jessica walked up to me with a smile.

"You must be confused. Over there on that side is for the dance team," I look over to where Alice, Rosalie and a couple of other girls were warming up. "The rest of us dance here. The difference is that they get the mirrors."

I frown. If I want to dance in front of the mirrors, nobody's going to stop me.

I start my own stretches off in a corner and put my earphones on. Hmm, I feel like dancing Burlesque style today. I put on 'Skin' by Rihanna and close my eyes letting myself drift off in the music. I could feel eyes on me as I rose to dance my piece. I ignored them.

I moved to the beat, just free-styling the whole thing. I opened my eyes to see myself in front of the mirror. Ignoring Jessica's warning, I kept dancing, using the mirror as a prop.

_Don't worry baby, imma meet you halfway cause I know you wanna see me. Low hips, no shirt, no skirt all up in this just skin _

Christian flashes in my mind and I begin to put more in my movements. My arms hurt from the force I put in my dance. I faintly see that Edward and most of the guys have stopped playing to watch me dance.

_All in baby, don't hold nothing back. _

My eyes lock with Edwards as I finish up my free-style. I slowly pull out my earphones and hear the distinct sound of applause.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Rosalie stated blankly.

I raise an eyebrow at her tone.

"Bella, you _have _to try out for the dance team. We need someone like you! Please? It's on Thursday," begs Alice.

I giggle and tell her I'll think about it. Turning my music back on I let myself get lost in the world of dance.


	5. I observe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan; any references belong to their owner.**

**I put up pictures of what I think each character looks like on my profile, so feel free to check those out. **

**Reviews are always much appreciated. – Allie**

Bella POV

The cafeteria was open until six to cater to the hungry students that would be staying after school for the hockey game. I sat next to with the Cullen's and Hales at a table, listening to them amp the three guys about the upcoming game.

I was barely paying attention to the conversation.

How could I when they looked so damn gorgeous in those suit and ties?

A loud constant vibration cuts off my slightly over PG thoughts quite rudely. I frown, barely glancing at the Caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Bell? Where the fuck are you? I'm gonna kick your ass, come home. Ana's telling me your gone, shitty joke sis." _

"Hayden?"

"_No, it's Santa Claus. Yes, it's me. I fly across the country just to find my baby sister isn't home? Where are you on a Monday night, honestly Bell."_

"This is kind of a long distance call right now, I'll text you, okay? Bye Hayden."

"_Long distance? What? Since when do you care about long distance charges? Isabella, what's going o-" _

I hang up before Hayden can finish his sentence. I'm filled with cold anger. Hayden never comes home, figures he would just a few days after I leave. I haven't seen my brother in about a year and a half. He went to boarding school in California since he got suspended from Hudson Academy for Young Boys when he was seven years old for hitting a teacher. Grandfather was appalled that a Vanderbilt could rebel at such a young age and ordered for him to get sent off to Military School.

Mother, bless her heart, couldn't bear to send her little boy off to Military School on the East Coast and opted instead to send him to boarding school all the way across the country. That was the first time I decided I hated my family.

Since that moment, I had decided to always act like the perfect little angel. That way there would be no reason for my family to send me off across the country. Ha! Look where that ended me: in Forks, Washington. Oh, the irony.

I still remember saying bye to my brother when I was four, as if it happened yesterday.

_I was wearing a navy blue dress with a red headband pushing my curly blonde hair out of the way. Ana had dressed me up real pretty today, apparently we were going out. She told me to wait for mommy and daddy to get ready, so I had decided to have a tea party with Mr. Bear while I was waiting. _

_I was just about to pour some tea into Mr. Bear's teacup when Hayden came running into my room, crying. I wrinkled my nose in confusion, boys weren't supposed to cry unless they were sissy's and my brother was no sissy! _

"_Why you sad Hay?" I asked curiously._

"_Momma and Papa are sending me away to school in California."_

_I looked up in shock, nearly knocking over Mr. Bear, who was still enjoying his tea. _

"_WHAT!? But I don't wanna leave New York! I like it here!" _

_Hayden looked at me like I was saying silly things. I felt like ordering Mr. Bear to go attack him, but I didn't want to interrupt his teatime. _

"_Not you, Bell! Only me," I must have looked confused, because he made a loud breathing out sound._

"_You, momma and papa stay here but I go, alone, get it?" _

_Momma came in the room, picked me up and grabbed Hayden's hand. She walked with us towards the car. Big men with cameras were waiting for us, taking our pictures. I was used to it by now and even decided to give a kissy cute face at one of the cameras. _

_Hayden and I fell asleep on the drive, but I remember papa picking me up and waking up at the airport. _

"_Are we going on vacation?" I asked excitedly_

"_No, honey, Hayden has to go to school in California. So say goodbye to your brother now, his plane is leaving soon." _

_Hayden wasn't lying? _

_I frown and start to cry as I run to hug my big brother. Who was going to have tea parties with me when Mr. Bear was busy? Who's bed would I crawl into when it was storming outside? Who was going to hit Christian Condor in the face every time he pulled my pigtails? Who was going to watch Disney movies with me? Or eat my broccoli when Ana wasn't looking? Who was going to be my big brother now that Hayden was going to be far far away? _

_I started to cry harder and hugged him closer. _

"_Pwease don't fo- foget me … Hay… Hayden," I muffled out between sobs. _

"_Stop crying Isabella," snapped my mother "it isn't ladylike and we do not do such things in public. Come now, let your brother breathe." _

I sent Hayden a quick text explaining the situation before looking up to find five pairs of eyes staring at me curiously.

"It was my ex-boyfriend," I blurted out in a panic before mentally punching myself in the face. What a lame excuse.

Edward frowned slightly before speaking up while glancing at the watch on his wrist. "We have to go to the rink now"

I nodded, grateful to have the attention off of me. I rose from my seat and slipped on my winter jacket.

The rink wasn't too far from where the school was, but it felt like a marathon with the chilling wind.

"You okay there, Sunshine?" Jasper asks semi-seriously while glancing back towards me.

"Y-ea-yeah" I manage to say between shivers and chattering teeth.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper answer with a harmony of booming laughter.

Edward snickers as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me towards him and his warm looking jacket. Despite how bold his move was, I'm insanely grateful and take advantage of the heat radiating from his body.

I frown, would I be okay with Christian pulling another girl against him while he's in Texas? Probably not, but Christian and I had cut things off without a label. I didn't know if we were dating, or just friends that had an uncanny habit of always ending the night together.

Either way, I'm colder than Kelly Cutrone on a bad day and Edward had a very warm winter coat.

By the time we get to the arena, it seems like most of Forks High had already arrived. I follow Alice and Rosalie up to where the spectators sit while the guys go out to the locker room.

Apparently, we'll be versing Sutton Academy of Learning, a rich private school in Seattle. To be honest, I know close to nothing about Hockey.

My family's ancestors originate from the dirty south and although a couple of us now reside in New York City and have adopted a more New Yorker view on life, our southern standards remain.

That means; football, cheerleading, dance and old money are a way of life. Not high school cheerleading, when girls run around with pompoms and shake their booty to amp up a crowd, no. All Star Cheerleading, now that was the real thing.

I used to cheer when I was younger, then I had to make the decision between cheer and dance. The latter won out. I was too busy to fully dedicate my life to the cheer world, but dance gave me everything I wanted and needed in life. It was truly my passion.

However, it seems like everyone in Forks lived, breathed and slept for Hockey. I wouldn't dare mention to the girls that I know nothing of it. I think it would be best if I just start screaming of joy every time a goal goes in.

It's the third period and I truly am amazed by this sport.

They skate so fast and it's so interesting, I can hardly contain myself. In the end, I ended up screaming just as loud as Alice and Rose.

Rosalie decided I was worthy when I put her in her place somewhere during the first period.

It was 3-3 and I was bouncing off my seat in anticipation. There was barely one minute on the clock. I've come to learn, that in Hockey, it's any man's game until the very last second. I hold my breath as Jasper sends the puck towards Emmett. Emmett brings the puck close to the opposing side and shoots for the net.

Twenty seconds on the clock.

The puck bounces off the side and glides further from the net at an angle. Suddenly, Edward pops out of nowhere and hits the puck with his stick. I hold my breath. The arena is silent. The joyful sound of the buzzer sets off.

GOAL! We won by one point with five seconds left on the clock. The arena erupts into booming cheers and screams of joy. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm a part of something bigger than my own little world.

The girls and I wait up for about a half hour before the guys finally show up. They look exhausted, but every single on of them is sporting a contagious smile. We all decide to walk back to school to get our cars and drive towards the Cullen house.

I separate from the rest of the group once I see the school building. I sit in the car seat and plug in my iPod, turning the music up really loud. I had gotten the address earlier, so I decided to put it in the GPS.

The streets in Forks are long and easy, without many lights or intersections, allowing me to cruise and sing along to my favourite songs. I let myself get lost in the music and give it my all.

When the song ends, I look up to see Edward looking at me through his rear-view mirror, laughing. I oh so childishly stick my tuck out at him.

From what I heard from Jessica, the Cullen's and Hales are big time rich, so I can't wait to see where they live. I make a sharp left onto an unmarked road and drive down to two houses.

They have a street just for their two houses? Cute.

The Cullen's house isn't at all what I expected. It was foolish of me to expect some type of grandiose Hollywood style, MTV Cribs worthy mansion in Forks, Washington. Really, it's just an ordinary three-story house with a long driveway, what-the-fuck-ever. I push the disappointment aside, and idly wonder why Jessica was so enthralled by this not-even-big house.

I park the car in the driveway and step out to see that once more they're all looking at me expectantly. They seem to be doing this often; it makes me want to spit on their faces.

"What?" I ask while shifting from side to side, their gaze making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry. It's just most people react when they see the size of our house," Emmett looks at me apologetically, and then smiles. "You're the first one that doesn't outright show jealousy or disbelief, thanks Bella."

They think _this_ house amazes me? Clearly they haven't seen our chalet in Switzerland.

I mutter something that hopefully sounded like a 'you're welcome', before following them inside. Their house is homely and painted gold, it's really well decorated to the naked eye, but to a socialite's eye? The décor in the house _screams_ new money.

I, personally, think the interior design is decent, I mean, it's not hideous. However, I know momma would never accept such things in a Vanderbilt home. The home is very cozy and warm, the complete opposite of anyplace I'd ever lived in. I try to make my face seem as though I'm awed instead of showing that I'm practically dissecting the whole place.

From the corner of my eye, I see a woman with caramel hair approach our little group with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen, and you are?" Esme's emerald green eyes sparkle, much like her son's. I decide that I like this Esme Cullen.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. We need to work on our project, so she's staying for dinner," Alice rushes out in an excited and energetic voice.

Esme smiles and tells us to come sit at the dining table to eat dinner first. To my surprise, there are already three adults seated, all of them blonde. I naturally assume that one of them is Esme's husband, and the rest are Rose and Jasper's parents.

Alice, seeing my confused glance, is quick to make formal introductions.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle; and way over there, William and Lillian Hale. Everybody, this is Bella Swan."

**:.**

Dinner is delicious, Esme made pasta and I (apparently typical, since Swan is supposedly of Italian descent) absolutely loved it. Conversation at the dinner table flowed nicely and was short and sweet until Rose brought up the English assignment.

"The Vanderbilt's? Ha. Let me cut down your research time kids, they're all a bunch of rich jerks with way more money than they can handle. They're the rudest, snobbiest people you will ever meet, trust me." William looks at me, particularly. "You know, Bella. We," he gestures to his family, "Lived in the south before. Oh yes, in good ole Texas. My mother, bless her heart, worked her whole life trying to get into the social circles of that nasty Savannah Vanderbilt and the rest of her snooty old friends. Apparently, we were to 'new money', ha!" William scoffs, as I try to keep my face impassive while listening to him insult my grandmother.

"Oh, stop it," chides Lillian. She turns to face us with a smile on her face. "I knew a Vanderbilt as well, Royce Vanderbilt," she turns to me and grins proudly. I answer with a smile of my own, patiently waiting to hear what she thinks of my grandfather. "I went to Vanderbilt University, and naturally, he was my professor. He was the rudest, coldest and strictest professor on campus. However, he was my favourite. He demanded a certain respect. I guess, anyone with that kind of money does."

Correct, my dear.

I hear a deep laugh to my left and turn to see Carlisle Cullen shaking his head.

"It seems like we all have had experiences with a Vanderbilt."

Oh how right you are, I think mentally.

"You guys met a Vanderbilt too?" Emmett asks as he stuffs his face with what seems to be a third serving of pasta.

Carlisle chuckles. "I met Nathaniel Vanderbilt while I was in college at a football game. Harvard beat Dartmouth and he and the rest of his football team decided to trash my fraternity house to rub in their victory even more," I choke on my pasta in surprise.

"Seriously?" I rasp out while reaching for my glass of water.

"Oh, I'm quite serious Bella. Later on, he came back to see us, piss drunk, and laughed in our faces. When I threatened to call the police, he scoffed and proudly reminded me that he's a Vanderbilt," Carlisle sneers hatefully. "As if that's any reason to break the law. It's safe to say that he is a class A prick, excuse my language kids, but it is true."

I snort quietly, how typical of my father.

"What about you mom?" piped Alice, looking actually interested.

"Well, I met Elizabeth Vanderbilt at a charity function in New York City, while I was there to do the interior design for a few clients. She looked me up and down, told me my work was tacky and that I dressed like tasteless charity case. She then proceeded to scold me about attending such an event when I was merely 'new money', quite charming that one," Esme's sarcastic tone is hard to miss.

"Again with the new money bullshit! What _is _it with these women?"

**:.**

There's nothing weirder than having to google your own family, trust me. We had decided to separate the tasks into six parts then we'd just put them together. Jasper had volunteered to trace down the family tree, while Alice practically begged to track down social outings and charity cases. Rosalie had excitedly asked to be in charge of scandals, while Emmett decided he wanted to examine what it was each Vanderbilt really did. Edward and I had the task of writing a biography of each major family member of the Vanderbilt family. I had chosen my grandparents, parents and aunt and uncle, as Edward had opted to work on my brother, our cousins and me.

It was safe to say I was ever so grateful that I wouldn't have to write about myself.

Although I really didn't need to do research on my own family, it was fun to see how much the public knew and compare it to the real story. I was just about done reading about how Vanderbilt University was founded when Rosalie spoke, capturing everyone's attention.

"So far, I've only looked up scandals on Isabella and Hayden Vanderbilt, and damn. Isabella's scandals were a lot harder to find, but finally I found a website with a pretty brutal video of her," my eyebrow's lift as I wonder what it is that she found. "Hayden was a lot easier, TMZ was basically the only stop I needed for him, no research necessary."

"Well," probes Alice excitedly. "Let's see them!"

"I'll play Hayden's videos first."

A blonde woman stands in front of a common dark blue backdrop "HAYDEN'S WILD NIGHT' in bold letters to the bottom of the screen.

"_Teenage socialite Hayden Vanderbilt doesn't spend all his nights in Las Vegas, but when he does, he makes sure it's as scandalous as possible. The young minor was spotted roaming the streets with an empty of whiskey in his hand and was later seen smoking what seems to be a joint in a nearby alley. To finish off his night in sin city, multiple sources claim he was seen exiting an iHOP washroom with two young ladies at his side, visible hickey's on his neck. Classy." _

The screen show's a series of pictures, all backing up the blonde's previous statements and I grimace at my brother's lack of discretion. I mean, come on, iHOP? Does he even know what those are?

The video changes.

"_We all know Hayden Vanderbilt likes three things: booze, women and partying. Too bad the young teen isn't legal to do any of these things yet, however, that doesn't seem to stop him. Video footage was released of Vanderbilt running around a residential area, drunk and nude. "_

The video cuts to show my blonde brother running and dancing in the streets in his birthday suit, not even bothering to cover up. He's laughing the whole time. Oh, Hayden. The blonde woman comes back in the picture.

_Later on during the night, the youngster was seen climbing out of a bedroom window doing an obvious walk of shame. Hopefully the poor girl isn't too crushed when she wakes up sans the young Vanderbilt."_

Cue three pictures of my shirtless brother climbing out of a window and running into a waiting car. I easily spot his friends in the vehicle and shake my head at their antics. Poor girl, she should have known better.

"Despite all this, he still manages to always appear clean during University drug tests, which raises some speculation and minor scandals but nothing ever comes out of it," explains Rose.

"Play Isabella's now," urges Emmett, looking oddly interested in this gossip.

"_It's rare for you to ever hear the word 'scandal' in the same sentence as 'Isabella Vanderbilt'. Unlike her brother, the young socialite finds a way to keep the dirty parts of her social life, far away from where any cameras are present. However, that could only last for so long, she is a Vanderbilt after all. _

_The young teen was spotted sunbathing topless with best friend Charlotte De La Costa on a private beach in Turks & Caicos. The two were undisturbed until Isabella's rumoured boyfriend Christian Condor appeared on scene. The two then proceeded to get hot and heavy. _

A picture of Charlotte and me lying on our stomachs pops up followed by a picture of Christian lying on top of me, the two of us kissing. A third picture pops up of me lying on my back with Christian's hands covering my breasts, both of us smiling. Finally, a final picture appears of Christian's mouth on my right breast, while he grins at me wickedly.

My first reaction is to scream and cry.

My second reaction is anger.

What is this website? Why were there paparazzi on _our_ private beach? Why couldn't they leave us alone for once? Who in their right mind actually sells pictures like these?

But it's not over. Rosalie has more videos.

"_Isabella Vanderbilt was spotted smoking a cigarette outside of her family home in Turks & Caicos wearing an oversized white t-shirt and nothing else, how do we know this? Well, her shirt was a nice shade of see-through Classy as ever, Miss Vanderbilt._

A picture of me smoking a cigarette appears, and true to her word, the shirt appears see-through. I feel like screaming at them, and at the Cullen's and Hales. I can feel them judging, they don't even try to hide the look of disgust in their eyes.

My shirt wasn't see-through! I scream at them mentally.

Of course though, with a professional camera, it would seem transparent. How was I to know that the paparazzi had followed us to Turks & Caicos? Tears of frustration pool up in the corner of my eyes, but I push them away.

The video isn't even done.

"_Later on during the day, as Isabella and Christian were walking on the beach an unpredicted storm hit the island. What does that mean? It means sudden rainfall, which sadly for Isabella means already see-through white shirts become basically non-existent. Oops." _

Three pictures appear. The shirt clings to my skin and you can see everything, and I do mean everything. The website didn't even have the decency to cover anything up. I'm so two thousand percent done with this situation. Charlotte, Christian, Toby and I had gone on that vacation to simply get away from the paparazzi, but they had even followed us there, without us knowing.

"_Not that that really changed much for the young couple, once the storm cleared up the two were spotted skinny dipping and engaged in some good old fashion love making on the beach. Oh to be young in love … or lust. You know, I don't think Vanderbilt's are capable of loving." _

The guy laughs and the video cuts to pictures of Christian and me. I tune out of the conversation, not willing to hear people judge my friends, family and I when they know nothing of us. Yeah, a picture's worth a thousand words but those were more than that; they were a violation of privacy. If we were just any kids, no one would have looked twice.

I quickly text Ana and explain the situation to her, she answers within a minute promising to take care of everything. She's a saint; I truly don't know what I'd do without her. I then send texts to Charlotte, Hayden and Christian telling them about the videos so they can be aware of it as well.

I faintly hear the words 'slut', 'player', 'banging body' (followed by a thwack sound), and 'no morals' coming from the conversation that the group was having. I sigh, suddenly uncomfortable that everyone in this room had seen my brother and I at our most vulnerable, and that soon our whole class would too.

No wonder people dislike my family so much.

The media takes everything out of context and paints us out to be horrible people. It's sad, because we're really just trying to live our lives just like anybody else. But these days, people are quick to judge. It's sad but true. I leave the Cullen household with low spirits, wishing I were in New York with my loved ones a and a bottle of whiskey a mere phone call away.


	6. I break

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**. **

**Reviews are always much appreciated **** -Allie **

**Bella POV**

Ever since that night at the Cullen's, I had opted to wear earphones and not pay attention to the gossip that the websites said about my family and I. I had slipped into character of the all-American girl next-door type. I went to the dance auditions and obviously made the dance team. I lived for last period, where I could let go and lose myself in the dances I made up on the spot.

I had grown closer to Alice and Rose over the weeks, due to dance and the project. Emmett and Jasper had taken over the role of being my "older brothers", chasing off the annoying boys that wasted their time on me at school. With Edward, it was a different story. We seemed to be dancing on a thread of friendship and more than that. Much like with Christian, however, this time, I was the one with commitment issues.

How could I let myself be with another, when I was already with someone? But was I even with Christian? My heart and brain were being pulled in a thousand different directions. I was so confused. I needed to speak to Christian, and find out what it was exactly that we were. As much as I hated labels, it was necessary this time, or at least a clarification. I reach into my purse and dig around before pulling out my BlackBerry.

_Christian Condor (Mobile) _

_**Me**_

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

I shove my fork in my plate a couple of times, for enough pasta to get on it, before eating it quietly. Edward glances at me funnily before taking my fork out of my hand, imitating my actions and eating my pasta. I shoot him a disbelieving glance before reaching out for his pizza and taking a big bite out of it. I chew the greasy meal before shooting him a ha-ha look. My childish actions are interrupted by my cellphone vibrating violently, just as I had set it to whenever Christian texts me, so I would never miss a message.

_Christian Condor (Mobile)_

_**Me**_

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

_**Christian Condor**_

_Sure love, five o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

I grin for a split second before setting a reminder on my phone. Christian was always punctual. I had never seen him miss an appointment or a call, ever. I wouldn't want to let him down. I make sure to make two reminders on my Blackberry and three more on my iPod, just in case.

_Christian Condor (Mobile)_

_**Me**_

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

_**Christian Condor**_

_Sure love, five o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

_**Me**_

_Perfect, don't forget ;) love you 3 12:12_

I look at Edward and smile, he smiles back and I'm momentarily caught off guard at how white his teeth are. His hair is gelled back in some weird way and I grab the front of it and pull it towards me with a wicked smile on my face. He gasps in fake horror before tickling me.

In that moment I feel nothing but pure euphoria.

And then it becomes too much. I manage to beg for forgiveness between painfully ticklish laughter. My cellphone's vibration captures my attention again.

_Christian Condor (Mobile)_

_**Me**_

_Hey babe, mandatory skype date tonight? 12:08_

_**Christian Condor**_

_Sure love, seven o'clock my time, sharp? 12:12_

_**Me**_

_Perfect, don't forget ;) love you 3 12:12_

_**Christian Condor**_

_I never forget. 12:16_

It doesn't escape my attention that he doesn't say he loves me back, and my happy mood is deflated. Christian's always had his ups and downs when it came to affection. He wasn't the type to go out and buy a girl flowers. "The flower's are going to perish anyway," he would always say.

I suddenly feel hot breath on my neck and let out a girlish scream of terror. Spinning around I see Edward leaning on a window frame, gasping for air between boisterous laughter.

"Come on Bella, the bell rang."

I pout in disagreement before I feel a pair of hands scooping me up. I grasp Edwards neck quickly and giggle my way to History Class.

**:.**

Its 6:58 in Texas, 4:58 here.

I'm wearing my black leggings and Christian's Astoria Football hoodie. I took the wig and contacts off, and tied my hair up into an intricate messy bun and applied minimal makeup to make my blue eyes stand out.

I put on the pendant that he gave me for my thirteenth birthday, glad that its still in perfect condition, and wait patiently for him to sign on.

Its 6:59 in Texas, 4:59 here.

I get off my bed and run to my silver ornate mirror, double-checking to make sure I look flawless before he sings on. I grab the 50 Shades of Grey book he bought for me jokingly before the project and angle it so that it's slightly visible in the camera of my MacBook.

Its 7:00 in Texas, 5:00 here.

I'm bursting at the seams with anticipation. I can barely control myself. I decide to turn on my Photo Booth and take pictures of myself while waiting for him. I'm thankful for the fact that my walls are now snow white. It looks marvellous against my skin and hair. I'm happy that I'll look good while skyping Christian.

Its 7:01 in Texas, 5:01 here.

I frown. Christian is never late. _Now now, breathe Isabella, It's only one minute. _I decide that once he signs on, I'll be able to tease him about his tardiness. Since, Christian probably got held up, I should occupy myself. I reach for the 50 Shades book and start to read.

Its 7:10 in Texas, 5:10 here.

My phone vibrates. My heart starts beating at a hundred miles per minute, even though deep down, I know it's not Christian. The vibration wasn't loud enough. I answer Edward quickly before re-reading my conversation with Christian. Sure enough, it said 7 o'clock, Texan time. I sigh and continue reading my book.

Its 7:30 in Texas, 5:30 here.

I feel my heart sinking and quickly go on Twitter to see if he updated anything. I search ' ChristianCondor'. His latest tweet is five minutes ago, by web. I frown and type up a tweet quickly.

_Isabella Vanderbilt_

_ ChristianCondor I thought you never forgot #firsttimeforeverything x _

I wait patiently for a reply, suddenly wishing that twitter functioned like BBM and let you know when someone had read your tweet. My suspicions were quickly answered as Christian tweeted twice, without answering mine.

It's 7:50 in Texas, 5:50 here.

I log off Skype, Twitter and Facebook. I turn off my phone and my MacBook. I put away my book and slip off Christian's hoodie. I grab my iPod and put on my ' ' playlist. It starts to storm outside, and suddenly I miss my brother. I want him to come in my bed and chase the storm away. I want him to go beat up Christian until he comes back for me. I hastily wash my face in and take off my leggings. Opting to wear grey sweatpants and Hayden's Academy sweater. I take my hair out of its intricate bun and just flop it into a messy one instead. As I slip on my sweatpants, I catch sight of my right hip in the mirror. My tattoo stares at me like a slap in my face. I run to my bed and slip under the covers, silently sobbing into my pillow.

It's 8:00 in Texas, 6:00 here.

In one hour, my heart has broken.

**A/N: **I know this chapter is really short, but I felt like it had to end here. I'll update another as soon as possible.


	7. I pale

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**. **

**Reviews are always much appreciated **** -Allie **

**Bella POV**

I wake up and recognize wet.

As in, my face is wet, my stomach is wet, and my pillow as well as a good part of my bed is wet. I slowly start to realize that this is due to a mixture of tears and sweat. I jump out of bed and walk towards the connecting bathroom. I have a painful headache and my nose feels stuffed. I look in the bathroom mirror and frown.

I look like shit. My eyes are red and glossy, my face blotchy and my skin impossible pale. To make matters worse, I feel even shittier. Without glancing at the time I make my way downstairs, and see the Chief sitting at the table. He looks up at me in equal surprise.

"Isabella-"

I cut him off by sneezing, twice.

"Get back to bed. I'll call the school and tell them you're much too sick to come in today."

I answer by coughing loudly a few times. I pull out my BlackBerry to check for any missed texts from Christian. I don't. I do however have one from Edward.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Are you free to come over tomorrow night to work on the English project? Let me know _

This was received last night at eight. Oops. I quickly reply to his text before snuggling into bed.

_**Edward Cullen**_

_Are you free to come over tomorrow night to work on the English project? Let me know _

_**Me**_

_I'm actually really sick and won't even be going to school today __ sorry tiger :/_

I grin to myself at my term of endearment for Edward. He did remind me of a tiger. He's fascinating, commanding yet short tempered. He was exactly like a tiger.

I continued to think about his tiger like characteristics as I drifted off to sleep.

**:.**

Thwack.

Thwack.

Thwack.

_Why _is someone throwing rocks at my window? I attempt to get out of bed and walk towards my window and let out a surprised laugh. Edward Cullen, that crazy boy. I open the window and scream out.

"What are you doing here?" I squeal in surprise as he starts to climb the big oak tree in front of my window. I watch with squeamish anticipation as he climbs the branches and in through the window. I can't help but giggle as I close the window after him. This seems like it should belong in a cheesy 90's movie, not my laugh.

"You know," I smile wryly up at him. "I have a door to facilitate entry to the house."

Edward's eyes gleam with mischief and he bows, taking my hand and kissing it as he does so. "That's hardly romantic."

Whether or not I had an equally witty and flirtatious response is irrelevant as I explode in a fit of coughs, which causes my chest to ache. I sniff and frown. Reaching for my tissue, I blow out some disgusting snot and frown some more. I hated being sick. I look up to find Edward looking at me before he bursts out laughing, causing me to frown some more.

"You're so cute," snickers Edward as he pulls me into a hug. I relish in his warmth before pulling away, not wanting to make him sick.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"What? And let you fend for yourself when you're ill? Yeah right, Bella. Today, I'm going to take care you."

"But … you're skipping class. You don't seem like the type of kid that skips class."

"Sometimes, skipping is healthy." Edward shrugs as he slips off his backpack. He opens it up and pulls out cough syrup, lozenges, a hot water bottle, orange juice, honey, Gatorade, Vicks and a bunch of movies.

"Oh, Edward! You didn't have to!"

He pulls me close and kisses my forehead. "Silly girl, I wanted to."

Edward rubbed Vicks along my throat and upper chest and wrapped me up tightly in a scarf. He placed the hot water bottle on my stomach and wrapped a blanket around me. After forcing me to take the cough syrup and disgusting lozenges, he put honey in hot orange juice and popped a movie in. I snuggled into him and sighed as he played with my hair.

"What movie are we watching?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I put in Lilo & Stitch," I gasp and sit up in a wild frenzy, looking at him with wide eyes.

"That's one of my favourite movies."

Edward smiles at me and makes me lay back down, I faintly hear a 'me too', but ignore it since the movie started. I'm glad Edward came to take care of me. It's as though when he's here nothing else matters. He takes the pain of Christian's recklessness away and soothes me.

Wait. What am I thinking?

I have to leave in four months! Isabella, get a grip. This isn't the moment to fall for someone. I shake my head and let myself slip back into the easiness of the movie. I remember Lilo screaming about Pudge before I slip into a welcomed world of darkness.

_I was wearing a pretty red velvet dress with black booties. My blonde hair was curled really nicely and tied in a big red ribbon! Mister Bear was wearing a suit and I was holding him very tightly. Hayden was in his room, dressed in a suit too and was waiting for momma and daddy to finish getting ready so we could go to the Babies & Children's Hospital. _

_We did this every year! Momma and daddy said we had to because some kids were super duper sick so their parents couldn't get them Christmas gifts, which didn't make sense to me cause that was Santa's job! But anyway, momma said not to fuss about it, so I didn't. _

_This year, I helped momma pick out the gifts for the kids! I couldn't wait to go and give them their presents. I wish momma and daddy would hurry up! I don't want the kids to think we'd miss them and cry! _

_What if we did forget to go one year? No way, I'd never let that happen! I promised Nurse Sally I'd come every year!_

_Why is the apartment shaking? Who's shaking me? What's happening?_

"Bella! Wake up!"

"Wha-What happened?"

"You had a nightmare, I think. You were quiet at first, but then you started yelling about a nurse sally and kids and never forgetting … are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I knocked out on you there."

"No problem, lizard."

Crap. If I was in Forks this year for Christmas, I wouldn't be able to go to the children's hospital! No one was home except for Ana, and I couldn't ask for her to do this. It was my promise to Nurse Sally, not hers. No, this was insane. I'd have to find a way to get to New York and back without any of the Cullen's noticing me.

Then I realized.

"Did you just call me lizard?" I snickered.

"You seem like the type of person that can blend into any situation and make yourself seem invisible if that's what you wanted."

I smile sadly at him. He has no idea how true his words are.

"So, I guess that means that I can't come over tonight to work on the Vanderbilt project."

"Lucky you, you're saved from rotting your brain trying to learn about a family of assholes."

I glance up at him, shocked.

"You really don't like them, huh?"

"Not one bit. I hate every single one of them, they have no respect for anybody, not even themselves."

I'm angry and I want to yell. Why doesn't he understand that he doesn't know anything about us? That he can't judge based on what he hears on the TV?

"You don't agree with me," he states surprised.

Shit. How was I supposed to answer him in a non-biased way?

"I just believe that since I don't personally know the family, I can't judge the family."

"But you _see _them Bella! You see everything they do on TV and online."

"But you don't really see them, Edward! You only see what the medias want you to see."

Edward looked thoughtful and nodded as though he was thinking really hard. I could tell he didn't really believe me. I sighed at his tenacity.

"Come on lizard, let's make you some chicken noodle soup." And just like that any previous qualms I had about him and his ridiculous views on my family disappear, leaving one question in my head.

How would Edward react when he figured out who I really was?

**A/N: **How do you all think Edward's going to react? Personally, I think he'll be scared.


	8. I follow

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated -Allie**

**Bella POV**

Usually, Astoria has a formal masquerade ball exactly one week after Halloween, usually held on the Friday of the first week of November. Here at Forks High, they seem to have something different. Homecoming.

Every time I watched on TV, Homecoming was about a football game followed by a huge dance. Here in Forks, since they're not very good at football, they just have the dance. This was all pretty irrelevant because I refused to attend.

Honestly, me going to a dance, held in a school gym? Yeah, right.

Clearly, I was the only one who felt this way about this event. It was pretty much impossible to take two steps in any part of the school without seeing a poster, or hearing people talking about it.

I step outside of the building and walk out towards the sidewalk, reach into my jacket for a cigarette and light it. I've had to make my stops a lot less frequent these days, since the Cullen's aren't really aware of my petty habit.

Beside me, is Lauren; a quiet girl in my math class that doesn't talk much. Today though, she has a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling so big, Lauren?"

"My boyfriend just did the cutest proposal to ask me to homecoming, it was so cute!"

"Propos- wait, what? You mean, he asked you …"

"Nope! In Forks, Homecoming is kind of a really big deal. So the guys do big huge proposals to ask us to go with them. Kind of like a prom-posal."

I don't know whether I should laugh or cry at how absurd this all is. I decide to just nod happily for Lauren, finish off my cigarette and go inside. I spray myself with perfume, take my coat off and grab my money.

As I walk to the cafeteria, I witness a girl actually rejecting a guy because he didn't do a huge proposal to ask her to the silly little high school dance. What-the-fuck-ever.

I buy a Chicken Caesar Salad and go sit down with the Cullen's. It seems that everyone is watching Alice and Jasper's heated debate.

"Ali, babe, you know I love you-"

"If you love me, you'll do this then."

"But, at least give me an idea-"

"No. If you're the man I know you are then you won't need my help."

I watch with curious amusement and can't help but snort at Jasper's expression. "What did Jasper do now?"

Alice turns to look at me, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Jazz wasn't going to give me a proposal to the dance, can you believe it?"

"But Ali, baby, you know there's no one else I'd want to go with!"

"And?"

Alice's shriek nearly breaks my eardrum and I can't help but intervene. "What's the big deal?"

Although my comment seems to please Jasper, Alice now fixes me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"What's the big deal? Bella! Don't you want a big huge proposal for the dance?"

I laugh at Alice's question, how silly. "I don't care, it's not like I'm going."

"Isabella Marie, of course you're going."

I laugh, shake my head and stick my tongue out at the tiny girl. I wasn't going and no one was going to make me.

**:.**

This whole school has gone crazy because of this stupid dance; it's ridiculous and insane. I park my Honda in the driveway and walk towards the front door, surprised to see a single red rose on tapped on the floor with a note.

Always the curious cat, I bend down and pick up the flower as well as the note.

_Bella, please accept my flower. It's as vibrant as your startling personality x_

_Trust me? Go to the Oakwood Park._

_Please do this. _

Should I do this? Probably not, but I'm bored and there's nothing to do. I have my cellphone in case anything goes wrong. And anyhow, this is incredibly sweet.

I slip back into my car and drive towards Oakwood Park. Ha, I wonder who's waiting at the end of the road. Probably, that Ben guy that keeps staring at me in class, or that Eric kid.

I park in an empty parking spot and walk towards the park. Where the trail board is, there's a red rose and another note. I pick up the rose and hold it with the other one, and grab the note.

_Thank you for coming this far, Bella. _

_Go down the blue trail._

_Please don' give up on this x_

Might as well. I drove all the way here anyway. Following the colour code, I walk down towards the blue trail. I walk for about a minute and a half before I see the outline of a person. Is that- yes! It's the Ben kid! And he's holding a red rose!

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey … Ben?"

Ben looks at my surprised expression and chuckles. "Don't worry, this isn't all my doing. All though, I wish it was, it's a wicked idea. Here you go, turn left at the fork."

Ben hands me the third rose and walks off.

I let out a sigh of relief that the person behind all of this isn't Ben and walk down the trail, faithfully turning left at the fork. I walk down for a couple of minutes until I reach a staircase. A red rose is tapped to the railing as well as a note.

_Just a few more steps until,_

_Don't give up x _

I'm giggling with anticipation, surprised to see that I'm actually enjoying my little curious adventure. I go down the steps and find Mike waiting for me at the end with another rose.

"You lucky girl, you. Walk right and then make a left to get to the beach, have fun."

Mike hands me the flower with a wink and walks off. There's a beach in Forks? What? I shake my head with a wry smile on my face. Sure enough when I make a left, the paved road turns into sand and I can see the water in the horizon. Also in the horizon, I see another person. As I approach the person, I find myself hoping that this isn't the final one. Lauren's boyfriend, Tyler holds a rose in his hand as well as a note. He hands it to me the note, tells me to walk towards the right side of the beach and leaves.

_Good things happen to those who wait x_

I stop walking and slip off my shoes, so I can feel the sand sift through my toes. I walk for about a good five minutes and notice that the sand seems to get finer and whiter and the water seems to look ore calm and pretty.

I see a big brown woven basket on a white blanket with red rose petals scattered all over it. I walk over to the basket and see an intruding object preventing it from fully closing. I open it more fully and see a bouquet of about a hundred red roses. I sit down on the blanket it awe of how beautiful it all is. I hug the roses to me and notice a piece of paper in between two flowers. I pull it out and read it aloud.

_Turn around. _

I get up and turn around and find myself face to face with Edward. He's smiling a sort of smile I've never seen before; an insecure, shy smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Although I've been bashing it all day, although I've been ridiculing and making a mockery of it's over exaggeration. Despite all this, I can't help my oh so typical three-letter screech of an answer.

"Yes!"

I run to Edward and throw my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Edward puts his arms around my waist and lifts me up and spins me around before carrying me towards the blanket and making me sit down.

He reaches into the basket and pulls out two trays of spaghetti, two cups, which he fills with red wine, he 'borrowed' from the cellar and a huge slice of chocolate cake to share for desert.

Edward and I start feeding each other and drinking just enjoying each other's company. When we get to desert, I ask a question that's been puzzling me all night.

"So, why did you ask me of all girls to homecoming?" I ask, expecting some long bullshit answer.

"I maybe sort of kind of like you a bit," he answers with a boyish grin.

I laugh and push the piece of cake that I had on my fork onto his nose. Edward's eyes flash in surprise before he reaches for me. I'm clearly much faster than him and get up in a frenzy and run away laughing.

Edward chases after me and grabs me once I reach the water. He picks me up and spins me around before lifting me up above his head and walking deeper into the water.

"Edward! If you drop me in the water I swear-"

The salty ocean water hits my body and stings my eyes. I gasp for air, my ears ringing with the sound of Edward's laughter. I grin wickedly and grab his hand pulling him under the water with me. We both start laughing and shivering before we run out of the water.

I promise Edward to text him tonight and to take a hot shower the moment I get home and drive away from the park. Charlie is thankfully not home, so I'm saved from answering any questions about why I'm wet and holding flowers. I put my roses in a vase in my room and take a picture. I tweet it with a kiss-blowing emoji from my laptop before quickly before slipping in the shower.

**:.**

I lie in bed texting Edward, about to go to bed, when I get a message from Christian.

**Christian Condor**

Nice roses

I let out a cold harsh laugh before wishing Edward goodnight and turning off my phone, leaving Christian's message unanswered. I close my eyes, my mind filled with fairy tales, roses and boys. One-sentence echoes throughout my mind; 'I maybe sort of kind of like you'.


	9. I shop

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated -Allie**

**Bella POV**

"No. Sorry, Alice. That's just not happening."

"Oh come on Bella! You _have _to go shopping for a homecoming dress, what are you going to wear?"

"I'm sure I'll find something in my closet."

"Something to wear to a formal event in _your_ closet? Yeah, right. You can't wear something from any past dance, it would be out of season!"

"I don't have anything from any past dance because I've never gone to a homecoming dance. You're lucky I'm going at all. I'm not going shopping, Alice. No. No, times a million. I hate shopping."

Ouch. That last sentence was physically painful to say out loud. Shopping was my greatest pass time.

"You've … never been to a homecoming dance before? It's official. Isabella Marie, if you care about me you will go shopping."

"Mary Alice, I hate shopping."

"That's simply not possible, I refuse to believe it! Who doesn't love splurging on fabulous fashions-oh, Bella! I'm sorry. I hadn't realised! Listen, if it's the money you're worried about, we can lend you some! I'm sure the Chief's salary isn't quite fitting for big splurges …"

I snort.

"I'm not poor, Alice. I can afford a dress. I just don't want to go buy – oh you know what? Fine. I'll go."

Anything to get you to stop nagging me, I grumbled mentally. I really don't like that Alice thinks that she can just order me around and bribe me with money. This whole situation is ridiculous, I have more than enough dresses in my own closet that look and are worth ten times better than whatever regular stores in Port Angeles have. However, there's no way to explain that to a girl who thinks my dad can't even afford a cheap dress.

Frowning, I get into Alice's Porsche and pull out my phone, and log onto twitter, eager to see what everyone else is up to.

_Charlotte DLC_

_Grr. Miss my partying days like crazyyy #fuckschool_

I snort silently, typical Char.

_Hayden Vanderbilt_

_Damn, this is why I don't come home often #fuckthat _

I frown and remind myself to message him to find out what that's all about.

_Christian Condor _

_Just can't help getting lost in her big brown eyes #mybabyisgorgeous_

My blood turns cold and I narrow my eyes angrily at Christian's tweet. Brown eyes? So he really did move on. The realization isn't a foreign one; I had come to this conclusion a while ago. Having it confirmed via social networking, was however not welcome.

I quickly type up a tweet before opting to turn my phone off, not willing to deal with Christian's shit.

_Isabella Vanderbilt_

_City lights can only do so much _

There. Most likely, no one would understand what that meant. But, Christian would. Every time he looked down at his thigh, he would be reminded of me, and I him. For some odd reason, I truly didn't regret the tattoo I had gotten, no matter what happened in our relationship, Christian and I would always be friends. Nothing could change the memories we had together.

"Bella? We're here!" Alice squealed. She got out of the car with a bounce in her step, causing Rosalie and I to roll our eyes at her girlish antics. "The theme for homecoming this year is old Hollywood and we also need to get outfits for Tyler's Halloween party next week. I'm thinking we try to stop at the Denali boutique?" Alice suggested, although it really didn't sound like much of an open answer question.

Rose nodded before turning to me and smiling. "The Denali sister's; Kate, Irina and Tanya have been designing since they were little girls. They used to go to Forks High; they opened up a shop here in Port Angeles mall and are really successful. They even have a few boutiques in Seattle."

I nod and follow Alice and Rosalie into the boutique. If the theme was old Hollywood, then it was a done deal; I was wearing a floor length red dress. It wasn't an option, but a must.

"Bella! You should really try to stick with blue, I think it'd be cute on you." I nod in agreement with Alice although I don't agree at all and continue to scan the racks. Alice has a strong personality, and although Isabella Swan doesn't, Isabella Vanderbilt does.

A pretty girl with long straight pale blonde hair comes up to me and extends her hand, a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Kate! Is this your first time shopping here?" I nod. "Okay, well basically the front of the store is the more affordable items, and in the back we have the more expensive, grandiose ones. Everything is separated by colour to make shopping easier for our clients." I grin and thank her before making my way further into the store.

I stop midway when my eyes spot a short black dress; I pick it up and glance at the price tag, to keep up pretences. 15 dollars for a dress like this? I thank the fashion gods that it's in my size and keep it with me, planning on wearing it for Halloween with a pair of black cat ears. As typical as that was, it was cute.

I quickly make my way to the red section of the store and find the perfect dress in less than a minute. I grab it and make my way to where Alice and Rosalie were.

"I don't know Rose, blue is so much more Bella's colour!"

I look up startled. "I already found both my dresses, and neither of them are blue."

Alice looked up at me startled, glanced back down to my arm and literally forced me into the dressing room. I huff in annoyance but quickly slip on the black dress. It has long sleeves, a modest neckline and reached mid thigh. It was in an almost cotton like material and was really comfy, perfect for Tyler's party. I bend over and put on the pair of suede black wedged heels I had found and walk out to get Alice's not-so-needed approval.

I was met with an excited squeal before Alice started speaking in an inhuman speed. "Oh my gosh! Bella it's perfect, I can just imagine it and those shoes wow Bella you shop well. Show me the homecoming dress!"

I blink at her confused, my brain taking an extra few minutes to understand what it is she was saying exactly. I smirk at the tiny girl in front of me before stepping back into the change room and slip on the dress, glancing at myself in the mirror before stepping out.

Rose's shriek of joy is the first thing I hear, to my surprise. "Oh, Bella! It's perfect. I never really though of red as a colour for you but it's flawless! Help me find mine?"

I'm unable to hide my smirk as I agree to help both girls find their dresses. In the end, Alice got an orange strapless dress for Halloween and a green floor length ball gown. Rose ended up with a white dress for Halloween and a blue floor length evening gown.

**:.**

Once I get home, I open my e-mail, surprised to see a flood of questions by fans, most of them repeated. Sighing, I take off my wig and contacts, change my shirt and sit on the floor with my MacBook with me, and start to film a Questions and Answer's video.

"Hi everyone, it's Isabella. I'm making a quick Q&A video, mostly because I've been getting a lot of questions in my inbox and I'm pretty bored right now so why not, right? Okay so, Kristen from Manhattan asks '_Dear Isabella, I'm used to seeing you and your friend's out and about the city but these days you are all nowhere to be found. Why is that?' _Well, Kristen, it's our senior year so most of us are really just staying in and studying. As boring as that sounds, we all need to get serious and realize that college is just around the corner. Don't you worry, you can't keep kids like us down forever."

I wink at the camera, my heart beating about a mile a minute. I hadn't realized that we would be missed in the city. Of course it was logical, we almost never stayed in and could almost always be seen enjoying the Manhattan nightlife.

"Um, next. Cassie from Colorado asks '_Last year, Christian tweeted that he would never get a girl flowers, but you just tweeted a picture of roses. Did he change his mind for you?' _Ah, as pleasant as that would have been, the roses I received this past week have nothing to do with Christian. He still stays true to his word, and will probably never give a girl flowers."

I snort but shoot a smile at the camera; anything to not appear broken, although I am surprised that this girl even noticed that.

"Okay, um Lacy from Toronto asks '_Did you and Christian break up?'_ god, you got straight to the point didn't you?" I let out a musical laugh while mentally finding the best way to answer her question. "Yeah. There you go, short and sweet, we did break up. I can't really tell you how he's doing because we haven't spoken in a while but, from what I can see, it seems like we're both starting to see other people."

I shake my head wryly before facing the camera once more.

"Well, that's all I really have time for today, remember to always keep your head up and follow your dreams because nothing matters but you."

I upload the video and tweet the link before slipping in the shower and getting ready for bed. My cellphone vibrates and I reach up for it, surprised to see a message from Christian.

_Christian Condor_

_I didn't know you ever wanted flowers, you never said anything 11:57pm_

I feel a pain in my chest but push it aside stubbornly. I quickly type up a reply before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_Christian Condor_

_I didn't know you ever wanted flowers, you never said anything 11:57pm_

_Me_

_There are something's a girl shouldn't even have to say 11:57pm_

**A/N: **Sorry! I know this episode really wasn't all that amazing but it was necessary for the story's progress. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!


	10. I learn

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated -Allie**

**Bella POV**

It was in English class that I realized the difference between the general population of the world and the socialites. Socialites are a peculiar, especially those of us whom are merely children of the rich and wealthy old family's. See, none of us chose to be born with multiple billions to our name, or to have more than enough money to buy a few islands and not even spot a dent in our bank accounts.

Unlike celebrity's, who chose to have a career in the limelight, knowingly accepting that their every move would be documented and judged by the paparazzi and media, we didn't have that choice. I certainly didn't choose to live a life of running away from paparazzi and answering fan mail, it was chosen for me.

Of course, I'm not complaining about the money and the way that I live my life.

But would I be unhappy to just live in a small house with my parents running 9 to 5 jobs and coming home to a home cooked meal everyday? Having small talk at the dinner table and running off to watch Friday football games, not having a care in the world? Probably not, I'd most likely enjoy that. Of course, I don't want that life; I love my life. It's the paparazzi that I just can't deal with.

Some would say that those who complain about paparazzi should just get over it. They mock us for complaining even though we have everything they've ever wanted. Just because we're blessed doesn't mean we can't find things wrong with our lives. Most people don't understand just how much the paparazzi can ruin us.

Imagine my surprise when the teacher comes in and announces a field trip to the Port Angeles zoo. I hate the zoo. I'm pretty sure anyone that lives a life similar to mine hates the zoo as well. Those poor animals; taken away from what they should usually be allowed to do and trust into a whole new world. A world where no matter what they did, there would be someone watching them; someone with a camera to document his or her every move. Constantly people hitting the glass trying to goad them and get a reaction out of them. Trying to get them to act out so it can make a pretty scandal, perfect for pretty picture. These poor creatures literally live to entertain; a bit like us socialites.

So, I refuse to go to the zoo. No one can make me.

**:.**

"But, Bella, it's an obligatory trip, you have to go!"

I look up from my salad and give Alice an exasperated look, hoping that it conveys my determination to not go to the zoo.

"Why don't you like the zoo anyway?" Rosalie asks me while eating her spaghetti daintily.

"I just don't like the way they the animals are treated."

"I didn't take you for the tree hugger type of person."

I chuck the empty water bottle at Emmett's head before letting an involuntary giggle slip. The fact that the field trip was on a Friday was perfect. I would leave for California on Friday and return Sunday afternoon. That way I'd be able to finally spend a weekend with my brother. Everything was falling into place.

"You know that website? The one that I got all of Isabella Vanderbilt's scandals from," Rose started. "Yeah, well it got shut down. Apparently they're being sued for child pornography because she was under 18 at the time."

I grinned, happy that Ana had taken the matter to daddy's lawyers. I felt Edward shake beside me as he snickered. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers before commenting on the matter.

"I really see no use in wasting money on a lawsuit, she's a no good whore, most likely she'll end up in the pornography business or she'll have a sex tape out."

It took every burning fibre in my body to not grace Edward with a beautiful black eye. I took a couple of deep breaths and made extra sure to not clench the hand that Edward had been holding. His view of me was really upsetting and I quite honestly didn't know what to do about it.

"So jingle bells, are you coming over tonight?"

"Sure Emmett, and don't ever call me that again."

**:.**

"Let's play a game!" Squealed Alice.

"As long as it's not truth or dare …"

"Of course not! Let's play 'Never Have I Ever' that way we can all get to know each other a little more"

"We all know each other Alice,"

"Bella doesn't! And we're not really all that close, Eddie."

"Don't call me that-"

"Isn't that a drinking game?"

"Yeah, we'll play with coke and iced tea!"

I held in my snort at the absurdness of playing one of the best drinking games ever with coke and iced tea, by the look on Emmett's face, I wasn't the only one who found it ridiculous.

Alice came around with six glasses and put them in a circle, instructing us to sit in front of the glass of our choice. "Everyone knows how to play, right? Okay, I start and then we go clockwise. There's no judging here! Ok, ok, my turn. Never have I ever been to a nightclub."

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I all grab our glass and take a big gulp. I shoot Edward and Alice a fleeting pitiful look before frowning as I spot Alice writing our names down.

"It's to see who's done the most," she explains to me. Jasper chuckles knowingly at my expression before taking his turn.

"Never have I ever gotten caught in a compromising position."

Rosalie and Emmett both glare at Jasper before drinking. Rose makes a face and sets her glass down. "I hate pop," she moans angrily before narrowing her eyes at Jasper's amused face. "Never have I ever gotten arrested," she says proudly.

Emmett, Jasper and I all reach for our glasses and drink. Rosalie, Alice and Edward all glanced at me incredulously, gaping like goldfish. "I was at a party," I explain carefully making up some kind of excuse in my mind. "My friend forced me to go, and the cops came. Arrested everyone," I shake my head with false sadness unable to really tell them that I was partying with my brother and broke into a house.

Emmett snickers at my solemn expression before taking his turn, carefully thinking. "Never have I ever made the honour roll," he fakes sadness by melodramatically hiding his face in mock agony.

Edward and I both drink, and I start to wish that we really were playing with liquor; so far I had had to drink at almost every turn. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to reveal too much in this game, only Edward was left before it was my turn.

Edward barely thinks before taking his turn. "Never have I ever had sex," unable to contain my reaction I let out a squeal of surprise causing everyone to look at me. Edward gives me a shy grin. "I've always wanted to wait until marriage, I want my wife and I to completely give in to each other on the most wonderful day of our lives."

And just like that, my world explodes.

Emmett makes a crude comment causing Edward to look at him and the two begin to bicker, allowing me to take a huge sip of my drink unnoticed. Jasper sees me and gives me a knowing look before stopping Edward and Emmett's discussion. Everyone, save Edward and myself, proceed to take a drink. Edward gives me a heartbreakingly beautiful smile as he sees that I don't drink from my glass, unaware that I already have.

"Bella? It's your turn, love."

I smile at Edward's term of endearment lightly before frowning; I really don't know what to say.

"Never have I ever been to a funeral?" I say questioningly, silently praying that I won't have to go to one any time soon. I giggle at the absurdness of my statement, compared to the others and glance at the clock in the room before getting up and getting ready to go home. To my surprise, Jasper offers to walk me to my car.

"You know, Bella, I saw you drink from the cup."

"And? Does that make me any less of a person to you?"

Jasper looks at me and sighs. "Bella, stop. You know I don't care, Edward will though. Edward's studious, he likes to study and work hard. He's religious. He has strict morals and he wants to be a doctor for god's sake."

He's the opposite of me.

"Opposites attract, don't they?" Stop trying to reassure yourself, Isabella. I shout to myself.

"Are you trying to convince me, or you? Look, I'm not saying you won't work out, I'm just saying to be careful. I don't want either of you to get hurt. Just because something isn't meant to last forever doesn't mean it's not meant to be."

I look at Jasper, his blue eyes mirroring the ones I used to see in the mirror. I thank him, get in the car and drive away. As I drive, tears start to fall, I don't know why. I don't really care either.

Isabella Vanderbilt doesn't cry.

Isabella Swan on the other hand, has cried twice this week. I don't know which one I like better. I don't even know if they're truly two different people. At this point, I don't know anything.


	11. I know

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Disclaimer: **This chapter deals with underage drinking, drug use and severe partying. If it isn't your cup of tea, simply skip this chapter. I'll add a summary before the next one.

**Reviews are always much appreciated -Allie**

**Bella POV**

The dress fit me like a glove; I was so excited to finally be going to a party. For once, I was grateful for the brown wig, it looked much nicer with my costume than my blonde hair ever could have. I changed my contacts from the chocolate brown the artist had gotten me and put on some striking emerald green contacts. I lined my eyes heavily with eyeliner and slipped a pack of gum in my boot as well as a lighter.

I go to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich, there's no way that I was going to drink on an empty stomach. I filled myself a tall glass of cold water and drank it with my sandwich before grabbing my keys and driving to Tyler's house. I parked at the end of the curb, there were about thirty cars parked on the street. I guess the toll for drunk driving would be high tonight. Possibly higher than the Forks High student body. I snort. I'm so funny; I make myself laugh. Tyler opens the door, already tipsy and motions me inside handing me a beer before stumbling back to some redheaded girl in a leather cat woman suit.

I shake my head and move over to the where Mike and Jessica were. I socialize with them for a while and finish my beer before making my way to the kitchen and pour myself a tall glass of whiskey.

"No chase for the lady?" a tan guy asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head. "None needed," I boast proudly. He gives me a once over and smiles.

"You sure kitty? There are at least five shots of jack in that cup."

"The names Bella."

He gives me a wide smirk before pouring himself two separate shots of Bombay and handing me one. "Paul," he says before raising his shot glass. I mimic his action and we both take the shot at the same time, neither of reacting to the bitter taste of the liquid. He notices this and his smile widens.

Paul gives me one more look before stalking off to join Angela Webber. Wasn't she dating that Ben guy? I shake my head and focus on the front door, patiently waiting for the Cullen's and Hales to arrive.

"Hey you! Yeah, you, want to dance?"

I raise my eyebrow questioningly at the blonde surfer like boy in front of me. With one more glance at the front door I nod at him and we walk off to the dance floor. Surfer-boy leads me to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. I turn so my back is flush against his front and we start to move. I feel his hot breath on my neck and then onto the back of my ear. "My name's Riley."

I raise my hands and wrap them behind Riley's neck and stretch my neck so that my mouth to his ear. "Bella." I begin to really get in the music and relish in the feeling of dancing. Christian never took me dancing; he hated it. When the song finishes, Riley walks out to the balcony and pulls out a joint. I see him searching around in his pocket and opt to just hand him my lighter instead. He sends me a grateful glance and we kill the joint together, watching the neighborhood ahead of us.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend to get here," he tells me quietly.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend," I find myself saying despite the fact that Edward and I are very much not together. I glance back at the front door and see that they've arrived. I take a few big sips of my drink the effect of both substances hitting me slightly.

I wave Riley goodbye and make my way to my friends, surprising them all by pulling them each into hugs. Jasper and Emmett look at each other and into my cup before guffawing. I roll my eyes at them and lead them into the kitchen so that they can serve themselves. I attempt not to roll my eyes as I see Alice pouring herself a shot of Smirnoff and chasing it with orange juice. Rosalie pours herself a double shot of Jack before chasing it with coke. I sigh internally, were they all going to chase their drinks?

"How many shots in the cup Bella?" asks Jasper.

"Five. Jack no chase. I had a beer before though."

He and Emmett share looks before pouring two exact replicas of what I had in my cup. I raise an eyebrow, clearly amused that they were competing with me on this. I spin around and frown when I see Edward with a water bottle in his hand. I glance down at my cup and kill whatever I had in it before refilling it with crown, this time adding some coke to chase my drink.

"Just water for you, Edward?"

Edward gives me a pained look, as though he was at inner turmoil with himself. Alice glances at me. "Edward doesn't drink, he never has. Even though we begged him to try it at least once-"

"Fine."

Edwards voice cuts Alice off and everyone starts to gape at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's Halloween, the one night I can pretend to be something I'm not."

Edward gives me a dazzling smile before requesting that I make him a drink. I nod and pour him a double shot of crown and chase it with coke. He gives me a thankful smile and I smile right back at him. This could turn out to be an amazing night.

**:.**

I'd been dancing with Ali and Rose for the past hour, I had no idea where any of the guys were, but I wasn't worried. I did really have to pee though. I make my way up the stairs to where the washroom was and glance at myself in the mirror. My face and eyes were red but at least I looked good.

As I make my way out of the washroom, I feel to huge hands grab my waist and pull me towards a sculpted chest. I look up to meet two dark eyes. Paul. He pulls me towards him and I melt into the heat of his body, momentarily forgetting who he was and where I was.

"Paul, stop. What about Leah?" Paul silences me and caresses my hair. With the 12 shots and two beers I've had and the fact that I'm significantly smaller than Paul in both weight and height, my attempts and pushing him off of me are futile. My eyes flutter as Paul begins to place small kisses along my jaw and cheek. I struggle to separate what I want and what my alcohol-influenced body wants.

I begin to resist even more, although it does nothing but egg him on; I'm at loss at what to do. Paul pushes me into a bedroom and goes to lead me towards the bed. I begin to panic and push him away.

"Paul, stop, please." I beg silently over and over again. It's useless. I'm drunk, but Paul is smashed. I bet he won't even remember this tomorrow morning. I need to think strategically, although it's quite impossible. Paul pushes me against a wall and I feel him on my leg and I shudder. Suddenly, the door opens and Paul jumps away from me and I use that opportunity to run out the door and down the steps.

I make my way to the kitchen and take two quick shots before stumbling into the living room and spotting Edward sitting on a couch, looking wasted. I run to his side and sit beside him, flinging my legs over his and cower towards him.

He glances at me and pets my hair lovingly. He pulls me into him and begins to hug me. I feel his lips starting to kiss up my jawline and cheek and I freeze. Not this again. I start to get scared and begin to push him away before I hear him whisper in my ear. "Bellllllaa."

His drunken whisper brings me out of my reverie. This is Edward, not some overgrown alcoholic. I melt into his arms and life my head to meet his. Edward's lips get closer to mine and suddenly they're touching. For a few seconds, I don't move. Then, I get into it.

My mouth opens and I feel him pull my bottom lip into his mouth. I grab his upper lip and suck it gently. I feel Edward's mouth open and I deepen the kiss, our teeth clashing with the force and sloppy drunken passion of our embrace.

I don't know how long I stayed in his arms; I don't know how long we stayed attached at the lip. In fact, the moment his lips touched my neck, I forgot everything there was to remember. Right now, I'm happy. And that, is all I know.


	12. I reign

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Note: **This chapter probably sucks. It's really just necessary for character growth and to move on with the storyline. The action really hits in the next chapter, you'll see.

A lot of you are saying you can't wait until Bella's true identity is revealed. It's coming soon, don't you worry! I, for one, can't wait!

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions!-Allie**

**Bella POV**

I had refused to get ready at the Cullen home; I have a house for a reason. I had curled my wig into soft waves and had applied light eyeliner as well as lip-gloss. There's no need to paint myself a new face.

I was now currently standing in the middle of my room, wearing a red strapless bra and matching underwear. After thoroughly rubbing lotion on every part of my body, I sprayed some perfume and began to slip into my dress. Once I was one, I put on gold earrings and a huge necklace.

I step back and glance in the mirror to examine my work. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and was tight until my calf. It then flared out to make a slight train behind me. All in all, it was a magnificent dress and hugged my curves in all the right places.

Picking up a gold and red clutch, I shoved my phone, black eyeliner, a lighter, some smokes and my credit card in it; necessities, really.

"Bella? Edward's here," called out Charlie nervously.

Charlie hadn't really had to do much acting since I so rarely brought people home. Today was one of the rare days when he wasn't working a night shift. How typical for both my fictional and real father to not have time to spend with me. It was funny to see Charlie size up Edward, attempting to look like a protective father. What was funnier was the fact that Edward actually seemed scared. I snorted, causing all eyes to fall on me.

Both sets of eyes widened, causing my smile to do just that. I make my way down the stairs and into Edwards waiting arms, handing Charlie a camera. Charlie grumbles incoherently before asking us to smile and clicking down for several pictures. I thank him and reach over to give Charlie a gentle hug. Charlie smiled at me before heading off to the kitchen muttering something similar to 'beer'.

I shook my head, amused before glancing up at the man whose arms I was currently in. Pressing my lips to his, I mumbled a "hi" before getting lost in his embrace.

"God, Bella. You look stunning."

I giggle at the look of pure euphoria on Edwards face and we leave my house. Edward leads me towards an Aston Martin Vanquish and I grin at him.

"What happened to the Volvo?"

Edward looks at me shocked, and I bite my lip aware that I had slipped somehow. Suddenly, I'm in Edward's arms, he's hugging me with every fibre of his body and I allow myself to melt into the embrace.

"I lead you to a car worth half a million dollars with all it's upgrades and you don't even react. Thank you, Bella. Any other girl would have lusted just at the thought of how much money went into this car. But not you, no you truly don't care about how rich I am."

I don't have the heart to tell him that I had gotten that my father had bought me that car so I could practice driving without worrying about crashing the car. I don't have the will to break his heart and tell him that I really do care about money, but that the amount that his family has will never be enough to impress me.

I simply raise my head and smile up at him, before getting into the car and enjoying the ride. No need to break any innocent hearts tonight.

**:.**

Red, gold and silver balloons stood proudly in an arch-like shape in front of the gymnasium entrance. Balloons were also scattered around the gym floor. There was a red carpet leading to a photo booth and dance floor, lined with red velvet rope. A wide table had been set on the far left of the gymnasium, filled with tons of food and a DJ booth was set right beside it blaring some kind of club music.

Despite the perseverance and tremendous efforts of the Homecoming Committee, nothing can mask the horrid smell of sweaty guys in gym shorts that the gym forever carries.

Circular tables are set throughout the gymnasium, seating about six people per table. Edward and I make our way to the photographer and take a few pictures before making our way to our table. Rose stood up to hug me and I grinned at the pretty blonde. Rosalie and I had become very close this past month, and she looked gorgeous in the dress I had picked her. It was very similar to mine, except it didn't flare out at the bottom, it just loosely pooled at her feet. I was about to compliment her when a squeal made me turn around.

Alice and Jasper had just arrived, and Alice looked stunning. Her dark green dress flowed down her body making her seem much taller than she already was. Although, her six-inch heels probably had something to do with that.

"I heard a few seniors spiked the punch with Whiskey," informed Alice, causing Emmett, Jasper and I to share amused looks.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

**:.**

"Bella, you are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"What do you want, Edward?"

Edward glanced up at me sheepishly. "Can I have this dance?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Grabbing Edward's hands I lead him to the center of the dance floor, where most people were standing and we start a slow dance, not really moving much. Edward pulls me impossibly closer and I have to resist a shudder at how awful our form is. My ballroom teacher would be appalled.

_Relax, Isabella. _

I take a long, deep breath in and relax my whole body, allowing myself to really get in the spirit of the dance with Edward. I raised my eyes to meet him and was shockingly scared of the burning emotion I found within them.

I had never really understood what people meant when they were talking about seeing emotions in people's eyes. I never really paid any attention, I guess. Whenever I was forced to read cheesy novels in English Lit, they always spoke of burning emotions being seen in people's eyes. For years, I thought it was all a bunch of BS, but now looking into Edward's eyes, I saw something; something that scared me.

I couldn't really identify the emotion, I sort of didn't want to either. This moment, in Edward's arms reminded me oddly of a scene in 'A Walk To Remember' and that wasn't a good thing. I grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him softly. Without moving away, I mumble onto his lips. "Please don't fall in love me."

I felt oddly less like a loser once I had said it. I was sure I'd feel somehow pathetic, borrowing a line from a Nicholas Sparks movie, but it couldn't have been better suited. What broke my heart though, was when Edward replied in an equally muffled manner. "I think, I already have."

Shit.

Is that what Landon had said in the movie? No, I don' think so. I'm pretty sure pretty boy laughed. Crap, why couldn't Edward have laughed! "Are you okay?" Edward asks, bringing me out of my reverie. I reassure him with a kiss and a smile before the music cuts off and signals the end of the song.

"Alright, Forks High, are you ready to crown your Homecoming King and Queen?" Jessica's announcement is met backed up by thunderous cheering causing me to smirk at how cliché the whole setting really is. I grinned when they called out the names of the lucky guys that were nominated to be King of the tiny high school that is Forks High. "Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, James Carter, Riley Matthews and Paul Lahote, give them a round of applause guys!" Jessica's squeal is contagious and soon the whole gymnasium is proudly clapping for the five guys.

Jessica claps enthusiastically before motioning for the crowd to settle down. She grabs the microphone and proudly starts announcing the names of the five girls that would be competing. One weird thing about Forks is that the nominees don't even know that they're nominated until the night of the dance. I laugh internally at the thought of Rosalie being nominated and having to dance with one of the five guys on stage.

"-Angela Webber and Isabella Swan!"

I start to politely clap, until I hear Emmett's familiar booming laugh from somewhere behind me. "Bella? You got nominated! Go on stage!" I frown, not at all amused with the situation. However, mother had always told me to thankful for any kind of award, no matter how unwanted it may be.

I keep my head high as I walk towards the stage and stand proudly beside Angela Webber. This time, I opt to actually pay attention to what Jessica is saying so to not get blindsided again. "And your King and Queen for 2013 are … Paul Lahote and Isabella Swan!"

Un-fucking-believable.

I fake a glorious smile and walk over to Jessica as she puts an obviously plastic crown on top of my head. "It's time for the Royal dance!" she squeals happily. At first, I'm confused, until I saw that a huge circle had been made for Paul and I to dance. I contemplated running away, but Jessica had promptly placed herself between the door and myself.

Paul leads me to the dance floor and I place my hand on his shoulder. To my utmost surprise, Paul has perfect ballroom stance. "My mother insisted that I take ballroom lessons when I was kid," he huffed, causing me to laugh at his face. I grin at Paul and with that, we're spinning and twirling around the dance floor area that they have made for us. The train of my red dress flares out to follow us in an intricate dance. Unlike my emotional dances with Edward, this one is just really fun. In an instant I totally forget that this is the same guy that tried to get me to hook up with him on Halloween. I had forgiven him the moment it had happened; we were drunk after all.

**:.**

Edward and I shared several more dances during the night; for once I had allowed myself to not worry about the future, and to focus more on what was happening. With Edward, now, it felt like we were a team. And there is no 'I' in team.


	13. I fly

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions!-Allie**

**Bella POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for take off."

I relax into the plus first class seat and wrap a blanket around me, thankful for the fact that I had snuck my credit card onto this trip. Due to the field trip to the zoo that my class was going on, I would be allowed to not go to school on Monday. So, I decided that it was the perfect time to go visit my brother dearest in LA.

I haven't seen Hayden in a few months, and honestly couldn't wait to be with him again. When we were kids, we used to spend all our time together and now it was so incredibly rare to get a chance to speak to him.

Thankfully, the flight to LAX wasn't long at all; soon I was passing through security and hiding into the washroom. I quickly changed out of my sweats and took off my wig and contacts. I changed into a dark blue strapless sundress and wedged heels. I put on an oversized hoodie and make my way to another washroom, taking off my hoodie and wearing a straw hat, hiding my eyes with sunglasses. I exit the washroom and make my way to a secluded corner and take off my hat and sunglasses, shoving them into my bag.

There. There was no way anyone had been able to trace my transformation from Isabella Swan to Isabella Vanderbilt now. I quickly grab my bags and lift my head high and straighten my back and rise my head high trying to spot my brother.

I spot a few paparazzi tattered around the terminal and I find myself pouting at my inability to spot my brother. I feel two hands wrap around my waist and I shriek loudly capturing the attention of almost everyone around me. The person snickers from behind me and I quickly turn around to meet my brother's eyes.

"You scared me," I scold, unable to keep a wide grin from appearing on my face.

"You're a baby if I manage to scare you," he smirks at me. "Didn't you take self-defence? If I was a murderer, you'd be dead by now."

I snort at my brother's wild imagination. Hayden takes my bags and leads me to a beat up pick-up truck. I glance at it and at him trying to make the connection.

"Nice try. Where's your car?"

"This … is my car."

I gape at him, astonished that so much has changed since the last time I had seen him. The old Hayden would _never _have been caught dead with a car like this.

"I fucking hate this car," he growls, doing nothing to appease my confusion. "I crashed my Bentley in September. Dad's been pissing me off, so I figured, what would make dad more mad than the fact that his only son was driving a shitty car." Hayden shrugs, a faint look of annoyance crossing his face. "Dad didn't give a shit and now I don't know what to do with this piece of trash."

I blink at his tall stature before erupting into laughter.

"Hayden, you know there's nothing dad hates more than bad press. You driving a run down car doesn't lower your image. The only thing that does lower your image are drugs, partying and looking ungrateful."

Hayden nods slowly and grins at me, that kind of grin that says I-have-an-amazing-plan.

I send him a mischievous grin and get in the car with him, allowing myself to enjoy the Californian scenery.

"So, what the fuck is up with this wacko project Astoria's come up with?"

"Basically, I have to live in a small town for four months and act like a normal kid. I have a disguise and everything."

Hayden sends me a sidelong glance. "That sounds chill."

"It'll be hard to leave."

"Uh oh. What's that look? _Don't _tell me you met someone there, Is. What happened to Christian?"

I frown and quickly fill my brother in on all that he's missed. By the end of it, he's furious. "I'll kill him," he states simply. I laugh and can't help but miss life where my brother was simply a walk-down-the-hallway away. "Can you not?" I snort in response as he reaches over to shuffle my hair.

I stick my tongue out at him pettily and watch with wide eyes as my brother parks his car across from a car dealership; several paparazzi are parked on the corner of the road, their cameras pointed directly at us. A thug-looking blonde male is standing a couple of feet away from the paparazzi and is waiting for us.

I frown at Hayden as he takes my bags out of the car and empties the car from any personal items. Hayden glances at me sharply and gestures for me to come out of the car. I follow him with my bag and we walk towards the blonde male.

"I got what you asked for," announces the blonde.

"Good, hey instead of paying you cash, I was thinking of … other methods of payments."

The blonde doesn't look too happy about this but gestures for my brother to keep talking.

"Take my car instead."

"Are you fucking joking? What game are you playing at Vanderbilt?"

"No game. I don't like the car anymore, might as well give it to someone who would make good use of it."

The male nods and hands my brother a black plastic bag, in exchange for the car keys. The male walks away from us and drives off with the pickup truck. Most of the paparazzi had witnessed the exchange and are now bursting in anger.

"I work three jobs to pay for my family and you just gave your car away for weed?" Roars a burly looking man, glancing back at my brother and I with anger evident in his features.

Hayden shrugs and looks at him lazily. "Never liked that car anyway."

**:.**

Hayden had bought a McLaren and we had spent our day at the beach, making good use of the package we had received in exchange for the car. It had been a blast, spending good old-fashioned time with my brother. The good thing about LA was that the whole town was crawling with famous people, the paparazzi were less likely to bother a bunch of socialites that just wanted to chill and hang out all day when A-List celebs were breaking down on the streets.

"Hey, Isa? I have something to tell you."

"Sure, Hay. What's up?"

"I kind of have a girlfriend … and I kind of want you to meet her."

At that moment, I'm sure I resemble a fish. Hayden has been with tons of girls in his life but never have I ever formally met one unless Hayden was absolutely sure it would last. That had only happened once, a few years ago with a gorgeous redhead named Victoria. Gorgeous had been the only redeeming quality that she had. I had caught her cheating on my brother with a dirty boy named James. Ugh. He didn't even have a trust fund. All in all, this was a big deal and I was almost nervous to meet her myself.

"What's her name?"

"Kirsten. Kirsten Walters."

"That sound's like a prominent last name. Mother and father will surely approve."

Hayden shoves me, causing me to fall back onto the sand laughing.

"I want your approval sissy, how about we all have dinner tonight?"

I nod in agreement and cross my fingers that all goes well, the last thing I'd want is to see my brother get hurt.

**:. **

"Hurry up Isa, I booked us a reservation at Providence for seven and it's six twenty! You _know _how impossible LA traffic is!"

I deliberately ignore my brothers whining and double check myself in the mirror, making sure that my strapless black dress looks flawless on me. Ugly pictures are so unwanted.

"Would you calm down, please?" I hiss at him sharply as the two of us make our way to the cab. "So, tell me about Kirsten."

"She's a typical LA girl."

"What? Oh god, don't tell me I'm having dinner with some blonde bimbo valley girl that can't speak without saying the word like at like every second."

"Um, Is? You're a blonde that can rarely say a sentence without using the word like."

I shoot my brother a glare and pray for his sake that this girl isn't at all like what I have imagined in my head.

**:.**

In the end, we arrive in record time and wait about five minutes before Christian's girlfriend arrives. She's tall, tan and has long black hair that reaches about mid waist. She spins to greet me and I'm shocked to see that she has piercing blue eyes that unlike what is to be expected, they're warm filled with kindness. She looks incredibly nervous. Good.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten."

I rise from my seat and wrap my arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug. You can tell so much about someone by the way they hug. "Isabella."

After everyone has ordered their entrées; oysters, wild king crab and Japanese freshwater eel, I begin to relax and decide to get to know Kirsten a little better. I begin with the oh-so-typical question a couple gets asked after meeting someone for the first time. "So, how did you two meet?"

I glare at Hayden as I see him open his mouth to answer, making it very clear that I wanted Kirsten do most of the talking tonight.

"Oh, well I met your brother on campus actually. My sorority was having an event and his fraternity attended."

I raise an eyebrow at my brother; he hadn't told me he had rushed to a fraternity.

"You're in a sorority? Interesting, I wasn't aware that Berkeley had a very significant Greek Life. Which one are you in?"

"Well, I'm a Kappa Kappa Gamma sister, that's how I met Hayden. We had a party and the Theta Chi fraternity was there!"

I blink and look back at Hayden; he shrugs and wraps his arm around his girl protectively.

"What are you studying?"

"Marine Biology."

Oh _shit. _Here I thought this girl was vapid for rushing KKG. Guess not. My eyes shine with a slight respect for her. "That's … interesting." I finish off lamely.

Thankfully, a waiter comes setting down our entrées. "Are you all ready to order your main meals?"

"I'll have the prime new york steak," announces Hayden.

"I'll have the liberty farms duck breast … you can have the duck, baby," Kirsten orders, causing both the waiter and I to shoot her curious looks. "I'm a vegetarian."

"We'll have our chef prepare something for you, Madam," promises the waiter before turning to look at me expectantly.

"I'll have the wild striped bass."

The waiter nods and promises to return with our meals shortly, before walking off to the kitchen. "So Kirsten, what do you like to do on your free time?"

"I like-no love, to surf. I do it whenever I can really. I've been surfing since I was like a little girl."

My eyes widen and a grin spreads across my face. "Real shit?" I gape. "I've _always _wanted to learn how to surf!" I squeal excitedly.

Kirsten's eyes widen with joy. "Ohmigosh, I could totally take you surfing tomorrow! We're expecting _killer_ waves to hit Huntington due to a storm out west, it'll be rad!"

"Totes!"

"Okay, what? Who are you two and what have you done with my sister and girlfriend? I feel like I've lost you guys there. Totes? Really Isa? Jeez. I'll never understand girls."

**:.**

The food at Providence was amazing, every bite felt like it was sent from heaven. Soon enough, we were all finishing up our deserts; 'Harry's Berries' for Kirsten, 'Crème Fraiche, Sable Breton' for Hayden and 'Caramelia Mousse' for me.

"I had an amazing time," gushes Kirsten. I turn away as my brother pulls her in for a passionate kiss. As cute as they were together, there were some things I didn't want to see. Kirsten and I exchange numbers and I watch as she drives away in her Porsche.

"You could've gone with her, you know?"

"Yeah right. I see Kirs, every day. I never see my sister. Come on, let's head to the beach. I know some kids that are having a bonfire."

I sit in the car, watching the scenery as I feel a vibration in my chest. Reaching down my bra, I pull out my blackberry, surprised to see who's calling me. "It's Ana." I announce to Hayden, his eyebrows furrow and he turns down the radio to allow me to speak. I press the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Ana? What's wrong? Why are you calling me, it's past midnight where you are."

"_Miss Isabella and Mister Hayden are to come now. Get one airplane to Tenessee." _

"Hayden? Turn around. Head to the hotel."

"What, why?" Hayden asks confused, but nonetheless does as I say.

"I don't know Hayden, just do it. Ana? Ana, what's happened? Why do we have to go to Tennessee?" I ask, my voice slightly squeakier than it usually is.

"_It's Master Vanderbilt, you're grandpapa, he hit by car. He not good. Mrs. Elizabeth think he's to die."_

**A/N: **And that's it for now! **–**insert evil laugh- Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. I mourn

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions!-Allie**

**Third Person POV**

"_This is the exact location where Anderson Vanderbilt, the headmaster of Vanderbilt University, was involved in an accident with another vehicle due to overbearing paparazzi. Our sources say that Mr. Vanderbilt is in critical condition at the University hospital. Police have yet to make a statement about the accident, but it appears that the paparazzi are at fault. The other driver has managed to escape from the scene unharmed. I'm Ashley Cole from Fox News live in Tennessee, back to you Jonathan." _

**:.**

"_It seems like there's a little trouble in paradise. Brother and sister Isabella and Hayden Vanderbilt seemed to be enjoying their day wreaking havoc in Los Angeles, however it seems like their day is about to get significantly worse. In a tragic event similar to the one of the late Princess Diana a couple of years back, their grandfather Anderson Vanderbilt was the victim of a horrible crashing landing him in critical condition. _

_So if you live in Nashville, you can expect a flood of celebs landing in the next few hours. Send your pictures and videos of your sightings to and we might show them during the show. I'm Karen for Hollywood Insider, back to you Steve." _

**:.**

"_Thousands of university students will be keeping Anderson Vanderbilt in their prayers tonight, the headmaster was well loved by all his family members and students. Vanderbilt is currently in critical condition at the university hospital, most of his family members and good friends will be flying in as soon as possible. We ask all of you on and off campus to add this wonderful man to your prayers tonight. I'm Sarah Whitely for the late night Vanderbilt University Newscast._

**Bella POV**

Hayden and I haven't said a word to each other since Ana's call. In fact, I doubt that we had spoken at all unless absolutely necessary. We both needed to be left alone to our own thoughts. During the drive to LAX, I had called grandfather's personal assistant. To say I was livid that the paparazzi had found yet another way to ruin our lives was enough to send me into overdrive. Will grandfather die from this? I doubt it, he's a fighter and mother had always been very dramatic.

"He'll be fine Isa," whispers Hayden before pulling me towards him. I snuggle into my brother as much as the airplane seats in first class allow me to. "We should land soon sis, don't fret." I sigh and let go of my brother's hand to wrap the blanker I had tighter around me. Neither of us had bothered to change out of our restaurant clothes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your seats to an upright sitting position and bring your trays to their initial fastened position as we are beginning to land in Nashville. Thank you."

**:.**

Un-fucking-believable, we haven't already gotten near the hospital doors and already there's too much paparazzi for our limo to pass through. Do they not know their boundaries? Is this legal?

"Isa? I think we'll have to run it."

I was about to agree with Hayden when the limo driver turned around with wide eyes. "You can't! How will you make it to the hospital doors?" My brother and I send the driver identical shrugs of indifference before throwing a bill up at him and grabbing our suitcases and both opening our respecting doors.

I'm suddenly blinded by powerful light. I can no longer see, my eyes close in order to regain strength. People are screaming and shouting things, my ears soon tune out everything and I feel like I'm floating in a big wide space of nothing.

Someone grabs my hand, I can't see whom, but suddenly I'm running, pushing and shoving. Sometime during this process, I will myself to open my eyes and see that its Hayden's hand that I'm holding. My eyes widen at the amount of paparazzi that are around us. I haven't seen this many since … well, actually, I've never seen this many. That's saying a lot.

Don't these people have families they need to get to? Are they really that desperate for a picture? I shake my head and keep running, grateful to see a swarm of bodyguards standing at the bottom of the stairs to the hospital entrance. With their help, Hayden and I run inside and towards the receptionist that suddenly looks like she wishes she could be working anywhere but here.

"Anderson Vanderbilt, what room is he in?"

"I'm sorry, only family members and close friends to Mr. Vanderbilt are allowed to be in his waiting chamber." The redhead receptionists recites without looking up from her computer, as if she's had to say this a million times today.

I snap my head up in shock. "Are you daft? We're his grandkids!"

The receptionist snaps her head up, a bitter look on her face and her eyes widen in shock. "I-I'm so sorry-"

"You should be," snarls Hayden, his eyes flashing like I've never seen them do before.

"Umm, I-"

"Hurry up," I snap irritated with this idiot sitting before me.

"Second door on the left on the third floor."

Hayden and I run to the elevator and wait not so patiently for the familiar ding that would signal the door opening. It's clear that the atmosphere between the two of us had changed drastically once we spotted just how many paparazzi were outside.

Once the door opens, we rush out and into the waiting chamber.

Oh no.

I can't remember the last time that we had all these family members together in the same room. Mother walks up to us with tears in her eyes and throws her arms around Hayden and I. We say nothing and simply hold her close.

"We've all spoken to him," she whispers sadly. "He wants to see the two of you." I nod and swallow thickly before following my brother into the hospital room. The man who had once been the most elegant man I've ever known looked almost imaginary. Grandfather was pale as a ghost. His white hair, usually well coiffed, was limp across his face. I choke back a sob and his eyes flew open and this time my sob couldn't be contained. His eyes were broken, lifeless, as if he was just hanging on to life at this point.

His eyes gaze past me and land on Hayden, and I realize suddenly that this is the first time that they have seen each other since Hayden graduated from boarding school. I frown as the two simply stare at each other with cold eyes. Grandfather coughs heavily and Hayden rushes to him and falls to his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you; I've always failed you. I'm a disappointment to the family, I'm sorry," Hayden whispers through sobs and reaches out to grab Grandfather's hand.

"No, boy. You've always made me proud, I'm so proud of you. Don't let me down, Hayden. Be you, be a Vanderbilt. That's all I've ever wanted from you and that's all you've ever done. I am proud of you son." The two embrace and I put my hand over my hand and whimper into it, attempting to quiet myself.

Hayden stands and gives me a hard hug before leaving, closing the door behind him. Grandfather looks at me and sighs. "Oh, Isabella."

With those five syllables my wall breaks and I launch myself at my grandfather and sob into his chest. "Don't cry child, I love you, please don't cry. You've always been my favourite, my little angel that's what you are. All I need for you is to just be what you know, don't try to change yourself. You are who you are."

I nod my head in agreement and kiss my grandfathers cheek. "Grandfather? Why does this sound like a goodbye?"

"I don't have much time, Belle. I was waiting for you and Hayden to say goodbye, it's my time to go. I trust you, I believe in you; I'll always be watching over you Belle, don't let me down. I love you."

My eyes widen in shock. "No! No! Grandfather, I love you! You can't go, you can't-"

My screaming is momentarily cut off by a steady beep from the heart monitor, now showing a straight never ending line. I clutch at my grandfather's shirt and scream and cry and shout. The room fills with doctors and I find myself losing all composure. Two arms wrap around me and lift me to bring me back to the waiting chamber. Without seeing, or caring who it is that's holding me, I wrap my arms around the persons neck and allow myself to completely let go in this man's arms.

**:.**

_Miley Cyrus_

_Wow. I'm so saddened by this news. My heart goes out to the Vanderbilts. #RIPAndersonVanderbilt_

_Charlotte de la Conta _

_I don't even know what to say right now .. I'm speechless, really. #RIPAndersonVanderbilt_

_Vanderbilt University_

_Today, we have lost an amazing man. This university will never be the same. #RIPAndersonVanderbilt beloved professor and headmaster _

_Barack Obama_

_Our deepest condolences to the family and friends of Anderson Vanderbilt, he was truly an amazing man. _

_Kanye West_

_Damn. A legend has died today but he shall not be forgotten #RIPAndersonVanderbilt_

_Christian Condor_

… _#RIPAndersonVanderbilt god has taken you too soon sir, all my respect and deepest condolences. This is a real tragedy. _

_Isabella Vanderbilt_

_I love you grandfather, forever and always you shall be in my heart. _

_Hayden Vanderbilt_

_Life will never be the same again. It's time to grow up. _

**:. **

"_At 3:03 am today, a great man has left this world. Anderson Vanderbilt, headmaster of Vanderbilt University and one of the richest men on earth has passed away after a fatal car crash right in front of the university gates. Despite all the efforts made, nothing could be done and Vanderbilt opted to not go through surgery but to spend his last few hours with his family. _

_A huge memorial ceremony and parade of sorts will be taking place today in Houston at noon. The event is open to the public until three. For more information, head to our website. I'm John Addams, back to you Mandy." _

**:.**

"Isabella, please sit still."

I nod robotically as my hair gets pulled, twirled and pinned back tightly. Three people were doing my hair and two were applying makeup onto my face. I was wearing a tight dark blue corset and stockings. I wasn't allowed to wear my dress until they were done with my hair and makeup.

Once they finished, I walked to where my mother was waiting for me holding a huge poufy blue dress. "Aren't funeral dresses supposed to be black?"

"Yes. This is for the parade, Isabella. You'll change when we get to the church. I sigh and step into the dress. Mother starts lacing up the back, tightly might I add, and hands me a pair of velvet elbow length gloves to wear.

I step back and look into the mirror. The strapless bust was garnished with diamonds that could also be fond on the skirt of the dress. The dress was huge, I felt like a little princess. "All the girls are wearing this exact dress- it's tradition."

I nod and leave the room to meet up with my brother before this crazy parade was to start. In the waiting room, most of my cousins and uncles were seated and talking amongst themselves.

"Isa you look like Cinderella," squeals my 5-year old cousin Eric. I bend down to see him eye to eye. "Thank you cutie," I kiss him gingerly on the cheek and raise myself back to full height. Eric grabs my hand and I hold it tightly, as if this little boy is my lifeline to get through the day.

**:.**

**Anonymous POV**

At precisely noon, an extensive marching band starts to parade down the streets, followed by US army troops. A few Vanderbilt's start walking behind the troops, the older ones. All the females seem to be wearing a huge dark blue ball gown, while the males are simply wearing an elegant suit and tie.

A sleek black limo follows the elder Vanderbilt's and I realize that the late Andrew Vanderbilt is in the limo. I take off my hat and place it on my chest to as a sign of respect.

All the younger Vanderbilt kids walk elegantly after the limo. I stare at them in shock; they've all just lost their grandfather yet none of them are crying. The only sign of any emotional pain is the blank look in their startling blue eyes and the way most of them are holding hands a little too tightly. They're wearing the same elegant outfits as the rest of their family and I shake my head at how frightening the looks in their eyes were.

A full marine base and a full orchestra follow the kids and soon the parade is over. The parade leads them into the 'First Methodist Church'. I'm thankful, though I've never really liked that family much, to be able to pay my respects. One thing is for sure, those haunted, cold looks on those kids faces will never leave my mind.

**:.**

**Bella POV**

I had changed out of the huge ball gown and was now only wearing a black knee-length dress. The public part of the ceremony had ended a while ago and now we were only friends and family. I was happy for that fact, we could finally be ourselves without worrying about what others thought of us.

"Isabella!"

I turn my head to see Charlotte. I gape at her before running into her arms, and hugging her tightly. Every time I had ever been upset since I had left New York comes back to mind and I allow myself to let a few tears escape as I bury my head into her hair.

I hold Charlotte's hand the whole time during the ceremony. We keep the ceremony traditional with numerous hymns and prayers. No one is asked to go say a word. Everyone however has a chance to go one by one and whisper something to Grandfather before they close the casket.

When it's my turn, I go and sit quietly, finally letting my tears stream down my face. "I love you grandfather, you'll forever be in my heart. I'll never let you down. I'll make you proud until the day I die. One day we'll be together again, until then I'll live up to your legacy. I wish you could stay, I hope you're happy wherever you are with grandmother. I'm glad you two are together again. I love you both with all my heart."

I get up and make my way to the end of the church, surprised to see who's waiting for me with a solemn face. "Isabella? Can I talk to you, please?"

"Not now, Christian." His beautiful face stares at me intently, his ice blue eyes probing me, begging for a chance to recite a paragraph of perfectly rehearsed lies, I'm sure.

"Belle .." he leans over and holds my arms, I choke back a sob, unable to deal with the rush of unwanted emotions. I whimper quietly as he pulls me towards him and I attempt lamely to push him away.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister before I rip them off your body."

Christian is ripped out of my arms and a loud crunch is heard as Hayden repeatedly swings his fist at Christian's face. "Stop! Just stop," I yell alarmed at the scene we've created. Christian wasn't fighting back. Why wasn't he fighting back? I give the two boys one last look before running out of the church.

Great, it's raining. I reach into my boot and pull out a cigarette and light it quickly, making my way down the church steps. The raindrops mask my tears and the moment I exit the archway of the church, I'm bombarded my paparazzi. I glance at them blankly, unaware of what they want me to do or say.

How can they still be hounding me on the day of my Grandfather's funeral? "Leave me alone, stop, and go, you've done enough!" I start to yell frantically. "Why don't you leave us alone? Why can't you mind your own business? We're human beings just like you! Go! Please, just leave my family and I alone!" I'm shrieking now, tears streaming down my face. My hair and dress are damp and I'm sure my mascara is running.

Hayden appears in front of me and pulls me to his chest. I listen to the beat of his heart to calm myself down. Hayden pets my hair and takes away my cigarette; he takes care of me, as every big brother should.

"Hey, I missed that can you guys do it again?"

Hayden starts to shake in fury, I see his eyes flash and jump back in surprise. He glares at the mass of paparazzi. "Haven't you all done enough? Fuck off," he roars, the sound echoing throughout the hall.

I grab Hayden's hand and pull him towards our family car. We sit there for a few hours, not saying anything just waiting for our parents to come in the car. In the end, we being in to drift off into a happy place with no cameras, deaths or sadness.


	15. I present

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions!-Allie**

**Bella POV**

It's been about four weeks since Grandfathers death and the Cullen's didn't suspect a thing. Not only has my disappearance for a weekend not even been mentioned, but also they didn't even notice that my smiles were a little faker and my dancing a lot sadder. Truly, I felt like I deserved an Academy Award.

In fact, these past few weeks, I've allowed myself to completely forget my true identity. I haven't heard anything about my family at all. Of course, all good things come to an end and all that was surely to change. It's time to present the English project.

"I'm so happy this project is almost over," whispers Edward to me as he wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him.

"Why's that?" I whisper back, drawing my eyes back to the front of the class, to where Mike was attempting to present about the Condors, yet almost none of his information was correct.

"No more dealing with these pretensions pricks."

I sigh inwardly and close my eyes in frustration. Edward's complete hate towards my family gives me very little hope of what is to happen when my stay in Forks comes to end in six weeks.

"Thank you Mr. Newton. You may all be seated, and now, for the final group presenting on the Vanderbilt family."

We all stand and make our way towards the front of the class. I'm surprised to find myself actually very nervous. The entire class is looking at us, their eyes piercing holes into me. _Isabella, is this a joke? _My inner Vanderbilt sneers up at me, her blonde hair perfectly coiffed, her blue eyes wide with disbelief. _If anything, _she begins again, her eyes cooling to a steely ice blue, _they should be the nervous ones. They're in the presence of a Vanderbilt, we're … practically royalty. _

I shake all the insecurities out of my head and straighten my back, my inner Vanderbilt was right. I had no reason to be nervous, none at all.

Jasper steps forward and clears his throat, capturing everyone's undivided attention. He pulls out a huge graph and unrolls it, pinning it to the board.

"This is the Vanderbilt family tree. It's pretty hard to read and understand because they're such an old family. They've been around since before the Civil War. It seems that the reason that their name has lived on so long is that every Vanderbilt child keeps its name after marriage."

Angela raises her hand quickly, and Jasper quickly allows her to ask her question. "So like, let's just say that I was a Vanderbilt, like does that mean that like say I marry Edward, like theoretically of course, that I wouldn't like take on the Cullen name?" She asks, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"You could. Your name would be Angela Vanderbilt Cullen," Angela's eyebrows scrunch together before she nods absentmindedly, clearly not really comprehending what she's just been told.

Emmett rolls his eyes before stepping up, claiming the attention. "Alright, that man right there? That's Cornelius Vanderbilt. He's the founder of Vanderbilt University in Nashville. Since the Vanderbilt's founded the university, every single headmaster or chancellor, as they call it, has been a Vanderbilt. Up until a month ago, it was Anderson Vanderbilt. He passed away recently, the new headmaster is now Carter Vanderbilt, a 47 year old professor at the school."

Emmett takes a deep breath and continues on with his part. "They're a pretty big family, and if I were to just sit here telling you what each and every one of them do, we'd be here for hours. So, I'll just sum it up for you all."

Emmett pulls down a projection sheet and sets up a PowerPoint presentation. A picture of my uncle Tripp and his wife Valencia appears, Emmett gives me a pointed look, reminding me that I was to give a short biography about the people in this slide, and begins to talk. "This is Tripp Vanderbilt and his wife Valencia. Tripp is a politician, currently the Senator of Texas. He is working to being the next president of the United States; chances of that happening are very high. His wife Valencia is a retired Olympic athlete. She now owns several gymnastic clubs throughout the country."

I step forward and smile at the class. "Tripp was born in Texas, like most Vanderbilt's at the Methodist Hospital in Houston. Unlike most Vanderbilt's, he completed his entire primary and secondary school education in the state of Texas. Following the norm in Vanderbilt footsteps he went Ivy for his post secondary education and is a proud Harvard University alumni." I smile once more at the class and point towards Valencia.

"Valencia Castillo was born in Valencia, Spain. Her parents were on vacation to visit family when she was born a month earlier than expected. She grew up Sacramento, California and has done gymnastics for 'Byers of Sacramento' since she was one year old. She went to her first Olympic when she was 16 representing the United States of America and has more than sixteen gold medals to her name."

I clear my throat to shake the hint of immense pride I feel while talking about my family's accomplishments. "The two met at a state dinner with the President of the United States and have been together since."

Emmett nods at me and hits a button on computer so that a new slide show appears. Three young girls of different ages appear, they all look different but so alike. One has blonde hair, one has light brown hair and the other has black hair, they all however have piercing blue eyes.

"These are Tripp and Valencia's children. Paris, the dark haired one, is now fifteen. London, the blonde is now ten and Vienna, the little one, is now five. They all live in Texas and are currently pursuing their primary and secondary education."

Edward nods and steps up. "The girls were all born in Europe, they are all named after the city they're born in. Paris is a model for a big time company based in Houston, she plans on becoming a full time model after high school. London is a soccer star; her team is the number one in state and second best in the country. Vienna is a cheerleader, her team won nationals last year."

I notice quickly that Edward looks almost disgusted; I shake it off and press another button on the computer.

A picture of my parents appears, they're both dressed in their work clothes and look stunning as ever. "This is Nathanial Vanderbilt and his wife Elizabeth. Nathanial's a business man and his wife is a fashion designer for the House of V," Emmett says, nodding towards me. I smile and step up.

"Nathanial Vanderbilt, unlike his brother, completed his secondary school education at Astoria Private School in New York. He lived with his grandparents, went to the University of Pennsylvania, Wharton School and founded his own company by the time he was twenty-two. He married his high school and college sweetheart Elizabeth at twenty-five and became a multi-billionaire by his thirtieth birthday. Elizabeth had been designing and creating outfits since she was a pre-teen and became a major designer by the time she had graduated from college alongside her fiancé with a bachelor in business management."

Another slide appears and I gape at the picture of my brother and I from summer at the Hamptons. Both of us are wearing all white and look almost angelic with our pale gold hair and deep blue eyes.

Edward scoffs at the picture as Emmett steps forward. "These are their kids, Hayden who is now 21 and Isabella, who is 17." Edward steps forward to take Emmett's place.

"Hayden got kicked out of Hudson Academy for Young Boys at age seven and got sent to Ojai Valley School for his primary education and The Thatcher School for his secondary education. They are some of the best boarding schools in Ojai, California. Unlike most of his family, he didn't go to an Ivy League, or he didn't get accepted, whatever. Instead, he is currently enrolled at Berkeley University and plays for their football team. Isabella goes to Astoria Private School and likes to dance."

Edward finishes dryly, causing me to glare at him. He has no right whatsoever to say these things. I press my lips together tightly and press on button. A picture of my uncle Calvin and his wife Ivy is showed. "This is Calvin Vanderbilt and his wife Ivy, Calvin's a doctor and Ivy is a lawyer."

I grin at the picture and step up for a final time. "Calvin ventured west after his secondary education and went to Stanford University. It is there that he met his wife Ivy, the two waited until after they both were settled down with good jobs before marrying." I press a button and a picture of their four kids appears.

Emmett clears his throat. "They have four kids, a son Eric and three daughters; Scarlett, Sapphire and Sage."

"Eric is five and the triplet's are two years old," Edward states plainly.

Alice skips towards the front of the class and opens up a new slideshow. "This family is so utterly glamorous, they never are spotted looking anything but flawless. Sadly, the last time they were all spotted together was at the funeral last month." A picture of us at the funeral comes up. "However, they looked marvelous at the parade in their dark blue dresses and suits! The biggest partyer in the family is definitely Isabella, with Hayden at a close second. But Isabella really hasn't been spotted out recently. In a YouTube video she uploaded, she claimed it was because she was focused on studies but if you ask me it's cause she was dumped by heartthrob Christian Condor."

I glare at Alice as she skips back to the sidelines allowing Rosalie to step forward and conclude our presentation. "As flawless as they always look, they basically live for scandal. Here are some videos I found."

She plays a coupe of videos with fabricated lies and I find myself more and more upset at the situation. Thankfully our presentation is done and I can crawl back into my seat and forget all about this awful project.

"That was good," I turn my head towards my professor who's name I hadn't bothered to retain. "But I have a question, what are your personal opinions on the family?"

Oh god no.

Edward steps up quickly, a sneer on his face. "I personally think that they're a bunch of trashy people with too much money to their name. They don't deserve anything they have and I doubt they could survive living as normal people. They're disgusting to even think about, I mean, the kids do drugs and drink when they're not even twenty-one … what future would they really have if they weren't mega rich? I'm sure my whole team agrees."

_I'll kill him. _

No you won't.

_Okay, I wont. But you have to say something! Defend us! Defend the family name! _

I have to keep my cover!

_Think about grandfather! _

"That's a little rich coming from a rich boy, don't you think?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize that the snarky comment comes from my own mouth.

"What I mean is, I don't necessarily agree with you. I think that they earned all the money they have by making good investments. Obviously that money didn't fall out of the sky. And when it comes to how they're portrayed, I mean, who are we to judge right? It must be hard having the paparazzi constantly hounding you."

"It's the price to pay," states Edward simply, attempting to shut me up my dazzling me with his eyes.

_Shut up pretty boy! You don't know shit._

"But none of them asked to pay that price, they've been born in to it."

"It can't be that bad," chirps Alice, her eyes narrowing slightly at the dark expression on my face.

"How would you know, Alice? Are the paparazzi camped out on _your _front porch?"

"Are they camped out on yours?" snaps Rosalie.

_Yes you idiotic bimbo!_

"Woah, let's all just take a breather. You all have very different opinions; it's refreshing. For now let's just call it a day okay? Have a nice weekend guys!"

I storm out of the classroom and quickly make my way to the front of the school, desperate for the eventual stress relief that a cigarette will bring me. As I exhale a mouthful of smoke, my phone vibrates with a calendar reminder, giving me a six weeks notice before my final day in Forks. Fuck.


	16. I rebel

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions!-Allie**

**Bella POV**

Dear god, give me the energy to get through this day.

It's finally lunchtime and I'm seriously considering going home, I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I drop my head loudly onto the lunch table and close my eyes, thanking god that it's a comfy table.

"Bella? Bellllaaaa? Bella!"

My head snaps up quickly, "God, what?"

Alice giggles and gives me a broad grin, "Oh good, you're up!"

I don't have time to point out that, yes; I was in fact sleeping because the pixie just keeps talking.

"Did you know that the talent show is in a week?"

I mumble something that sounds like an indifferent no and let my head fall back on to the table.

"Well, you should know Bella!" Alice giggles before looking at me with wide eyes "I signed you, Rose and I up!"

My head snaps up and I glare into Alice's eyes, searching for some kind of sign that the pixie was making a terrible joke. Unfortunately, I find none. I glance around the table hoping to find something in the others faces that would signal that this was all a big joke.

"Isn't that great Bella? We'll totally win! I had a dream about it, we can dance to that new Christina Aguilera song, and it'll be fabulous!"

I blink at her in surprise and burst out laughing. I keel over and lean on the table for support. Clearly, Alice has is unaware of the terms 'no' and 'permission'. I take a deep breath, effectively calming my nerves and look at her evenly.

"I'm sure you and Rose will do great," my statement is blunt, quickly shooting down her previous comments.

Sadly, Alice doesn't get it.

"You mean Rose, you and me."

"No, I mean you; Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Together, duet, ergo without me."

Alice narrows her eyes at me. "Bella, you're doing it the show."

My eyes widen and I smile sweetly at the tiny girl before me. "Alice, you can't tell me what to do. No one can."

I shoot her a triumphant look and take a swig from the smart water in my hand. Who was Alice to think that she could simply impose something on to me without my permission? Who was she to think that I would simply agree with her? She was nothing but a four-foot five bully that had met her match. No one tells Isabella Vanderbilt to do.

"Babe?"

"No."

"Babe?"

"No."

"Babe?"

I groan and throw a pillow at Edwards's head; my aim is a little off so it hits his copper hair instead of his beautiful face. Oh, his face. "You're so annoying" I moan to him as I snuggle into his side.

"Please do the show with Alice and Rose," Edward leans down and kisses my forehead softly, nuzzling my face into his chest with his caring touches.

My eyes snap open and I gaze at his pouting face, anger quickly clouding my vision. I sit up abruptly and pull my cardigan around myself, protecting me.

"Why do you always take her side?"

Edward's eyes widen in surprise at my accusatory tone. I glare at him and raise my head slightly. He reaches out and puts his hand on my knee, caressing it and making small circles with his hand.

I pull my knees towards my chest and wrap my arms around myself, resting my head on my knee's glaring at him expectantly.

"She- Hell, Bella. She's my sister."

"I wasn't aware that her genetic connection to you granted her the inability to be at fault."

Edward's mouth drops open slightly in shock and he throws his head back, a boisterous laughter booms from his chest and resonates throughout my room. He looks so carefree, like a sweet, innocent little boy. It makes me angry.

How can he laugh at me? How can he fail to see that his sisters meddling ways is actually bothering me? How can he blindly take her side?

I close my eyes tightly and speak in a harsh voice. "Get out."

"Are you joking, Bella?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Edward's face hardens and his eyes cool as he sends me a disbelieving glance. I stand from my bed and open my bedroom door with my left hand and bending my right arm towards the door. "Get out."

Edward shakes his head and stalks out of the room, I close the door behind him and slip into the covers of my bed. I reach under my night table and pull out a bottle of whiskey, unscrew the cap and raise the tip to my mouth. The bittersweet taste scorches my throat and burns my belly. I turn off my light and turn on my phone, spending my entire Tuesday night drowning my sorrows with my best friend Jack Daniels.

Pounding headache.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Bright light. It blinds me.

Nausea.

I crawl out of my car and walk as fast as I possibly can towards my English class. I'm wearing my sunglasses, inside the school. I probably look like a huge douchebag. However, whoever decided that such a tiny building needed such bright lights was insane.

I get in my seat a few moments before the bell rings. Everyone's turned around to look at me. I drop my head and it makes a loud bang as it crashes onto my desk.

I instantly regret that.

Not only have I drawn more attention to my hungover self but I also increased my headache by about ten thousand. I reach for my bag blindly and pull out two aspirins and a bottle of orange juice. I quickly consume both and cradle the bottle of orange juice towards me.

I feel a shadow come over me and glance up to see a smirking Emmett holding something that smells like heaven in his hand. He places two slices of burnt toast onto my desk and I glance up at him in shock.

"You drunk texted me last night," he explains quickly before retreating to his seat.

I shoot him a grateful smile and continue nursing my bottle of orange juice and begin to chew on my toast.

I haven't spoken to Alice, Edward or Rosalie all day.

Neither of us are willing to admit defeat, which is completely fine by me. Emmett and Jasper are surprisingly on my side. During lunch, Alice and Rosalie had demanded that they agree with them or they would take away sex.

I laughed for about a good minute when I heard Emmett and Jasper had refused.

Good. Alice, Rosalie and Edward are much too used to getting what they want with a pretty bat of their eyelashes or a little subtle threat. Those three must experience what it is to be told 'no' and to have to work for what you want.

"So Bella, tomorrow's senior skip day," Emmett announces from across the lunch table, a mischievous grin on his face. I cock my head to the side in confusion, not understanding how that was relevant.

Jasper looks up, a boyish grin on his usually composed, mature grin. He and Emmett exchange wide smiles and glance back to me with an expression that can lead to no good.

Clearly, Alice, Rosalie and Edward were not happy with this new development.

The bottle of Jack Daniels shattered into millions of tiny pieces as it hit a faraway tree, courtesy of Emmett. I ducked so to not get hit by any of the pieces that might have ricocheted off the tree trunk. Grabbing the makeshift water bottle-bong we had made I lean over the cliff and drop it down the mountain, into some nearby foliage. Jasper makes a grunting sound as he pitches a blue lighter over the cliff, I lean over and watch it fall into the rigorous waves of the Pacific Ocean.

The grin that was once wild on my face has morphed into an upset frown as I sneer up at Jasper's grinning stature. "That was my lighter."

This doesn't seem to affect him in the slightest bit; he shrugs nonchalantly and shakes his surfer blonde hair out of his face. "I'll buy you another one."

This appeases me and soon the three of us start trekking down the cliff, into the forest, off trail. None of us know where we're going, but that's okay. This is an adventure, we're exploring.

"I can't remember the last time Jazz and I have gone exploring like this," whispers Emmett, a huge grin on his childlike face. His eyes are lit and watery from the drugs he consumed.

"Since Ali and Rose bro," Jasper murmurs quietly, his eyes darting quickly across the scenery.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" I ask the question that's been on my mind since I've met this group. "You have as much authority in your relationship as they do, they shouldn't be allowed to tell you off or dictate what you do." My voice is full of experience and leadership.

I don't dare tell them that throughout all my relationships, none of them have been as conventional as theirs. I hold my tongue and continue the trek. We don't bring up the subject again, but I know they heard and listened to me. Good. I was making a change, one city at a time.


	17. I give

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Reviews are always much appreciated. I'd love to hear your opinions! –Allie **

**Bella POV**

As childish as it seems, I had always eagerly awaited this time of year. There was something magical about how the white of the snow contrasted with the green firs. How the nights were longer and the days were shorter. How the children could be seen and heard laughing, throwing snowballs at each other and decorating their yards with snow angels and snowmen to guard them; the radio stations practically brainwashing the population, forcing us to a day full of cheer and joy.

There was truly nothing I loved more than Christmas.

Walking down Fifth Avenue with multiple shopping bags hand (I didn't trust anyone to carry my Christmas presents, not even the hired men), my fuzzy hat and Charlotte beside me. When we were little, we used to rent out a hotel room at The Plaza and pretend we were Eloise. We would have our little Christmas tree there and would decorate it together, as well as the big ones at our respective homes. For the week before Christmas Eve (while our parents were still working, and our nanny's had gone on vacation) we would stay at The Plaza together, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies before falling asleep with our stuffed animals (polar bear for me, penguin for her).

Over the years, nothing had changed. Although we did prefer whiskey to hot chocolate and would much rather be cuddling with muscular male models rather than ourselves plus plush animals, tradition was tradition; and in an old money family, tradition doesn't break.

This year however, Fifth Avenue had been swapped with Main Street (the only road in Forks with functioning traffic lights), Starbucks and shopping bags had been replaced with a powder mix and a grocery bag and The Plaza had been quaintly downgraded to Charlie's two-story home, cute. It would be a lie to say that I still felt the Christmas cheer despite the fact that I was across the country from my family. The only similarity that Forks and Manhattan seem to bear when it came to Christmas was the fact that it was freakishly cold.

The population of Forks simply had zero to none Christmas spirit. It was like the Grinch's ultimate fantasy, a Whoville disaster. It was putting me into a downright awful mood. The only condolence I had was the fact that Alice seemed to be the only other citizen of Forks that hadn't lost all Christmas spirit at age 5.

The Cullen house looked like it had exploded in obnoxious green and red decoration, although I had always preferred the traditional gold, white, red and minimal green (tree and wreath only) colour scheme, Alice had somehow found a way to make it not look as tacky as I thought it would be. Despite the fact that Alice insisted on doing everything herself, because "if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" she had somehow convinced Jasper, Rose and I to come over for dinner to help her decorate.

That's how I found myself slouching into the corner of the Cullen's big black leather couch, my feet in Edward's lap as he absentmindedly ran his hand up and down my calf. Emmett and Jasper were playing PlayStation on the flat screen and Rosalie was sitting on the armrest of the couch, braiding my hair into an intricate bun.

"Bella, what are you doing for Christmas?" Rosalie asks as she pulls on my hair roughly before smoothing it out apologetically with her hand.

Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I think back to my Christmas plans for this year. I had been planning on sneaking my way to the Children's Hospital in Manhattan for December 24th … but what could I say to validate my absence?

"My mom and her husband, Phil, are going to Hawaii for a week and they're spending a night in Seattle on Christmas Eve."

"That sounds cute! Are you excited?"

No, my mother's in Paris and has no intention of coming to Seattle unless it's for a charity event.

"Totally," I turn my head and shoot Rosalie a smile so real I almost believe it.

_Hayden Vanderbilt (mobile)_

_Me: I've just landed; I'll be home getting everything ready … meet me at the hospital at eight_

Slipping my phone into my bag, I step out of the sleek black limo and make my way towards my precious glass windowed building. The doorman, Seth, gives me a startled glance before greeting me warmly and opening the door.

"I'll be expecting a large delivery of toys from several toy stores within the next hour, please have them brought up to our living room."

Seth sends me a wolfish grin before agreeing heartily, promising to deliver every package himself.

Ever since we were children, our family would go to the Children's Hospital, put on a show and then dress up as Santa's elves and deliver presents. After a while, dad stopped coming. A year after, mom stopped too, but Hayden and I have kept it up for as long as we could remember. This year, I would be doing a piece from Nutcracker before showing up as Santa's elf a couple of hours later.

Most of these families were spending so much money on treatments for their kids, that they couldn't afford any Christmas presents, which was absolutely not fair. If anyone needed the joy a Christmas gift could bring, it was these little angels.

The home phone ringing interrupts my inner thoughts (jingle bells as the ringtone, of course). I pick up and bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Vanderbilt? We have a series of deliveries for you in the lobby."

"Alright, bring them up please, I'll let you in."

Grabbing my huge red velvet bag and putting my Santa hat on, I walk over to the elevator to let Seth in. Let the Christmas cheer begin!

_Isabella Vanderbilt_

_ CharlottleDLC we should be at ThePlazaHotel right now .. when tradition breaks _

I shut twitter off quickly, not wanting my cheerful mood to be ruined by anything that I could see on it and straighten back so to not get wrinkles in my tutu. I was wearing a beautiful light pink sugar plum fairy costume, my hair tied in an intricate bun and pinned back, every strand in place.

"You ready Is?"

Hayden looks hilarious. Since his major talent is football, and he can't exactly play football in a children's hospital to entertain, he's decided to put in work his other major redeeming quality; his humour.

So there he was, with a huge red nose smack in the middle of his now pale face, a huge purple Afro on his head. His makeup was hilarious, and his outfit seemed to come right out of a circus.

"You look ridiculous, it's perfect. The kids must have loved it."

"Shut up."

I snicker at my brother before turning the corner and going onto the faux-stage that the hospital crew had set up. My heart broke as I spotted a beautiful little girl in a pink tutu with huge blue eyes hugging a nutcracker. She was wearing a cute pink headband with a delicate bow on her head, where a pile of long beautiful hair should be. Instead, she was bald. I gave the girl a shaky smile before walking to center stage, placing my feet in first position and raising my arms in a loose L shape. For now, I wasn't Isabella Vanderbilt or Bella Swan. I was Clara, finding the sugar plum fairy.

It's four in the morning, my eyelids are heavy, my limbs feel like they weigh twice as much as they usually do and my brain seems to have shut off about thirty minutes ago.

One more room, Is. One more kid.

Hayden and I exchange a sleepy glance before sucking in a deep breath and forcing every ounce of energy that we could summon up in our bodies to come up and assist us on this last task.

"I open the door and turn on my yellow flashlight, faking going on my tippy toes and hit the side of the cabinet in the room causing a loud bang to be heard.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Hayden belts out, his hands grabbing his fake belly in a joyful manner. I send him an encouraging smile and hush him with fake anger. "Come on Santa! We can't wake up little Suzie!"

From beside me, I hear a gasp followed by a giggle. "Santa! Santa! It's me Suzie! I'm awake!" I spin around on my heels and open my eyes wide as I glance at the adorable redhead with tons of tubes attached to her. She looks just like Charlotte did at that age.

"Are you Santa's Elf?!"

"I sure am sweetie, we're sorry for waking you up!"

"Momma and Papa told me that I couldn't get a present this year, because Santa was trying to get me better as a gift!"

"Oh sweetheart, Santa couldn't just let you spend a Christmas without a present!"

"Oh," Suzy smiles at me and then at Hayden, before a frown settles on her face. "But I didn't write a list this year."

Hayden reaches into his bag and walks up to beside Suzie. "Dear child, Santa knows and sees everything. Here's that Princess Barbie 2013 Collection doll you wanted."

Suzie's eyes widen and light up with a fire that instantly reminds me why we come back to this hospital every single year. Hayden leans down and hugs her, kissing her forehead softly. I lean down and do the same, but grab her hands before I go.

"Suzie, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, Elf! What is it?"

"I need you to keep fighting and to stay strong. Can you do that for me Suzie?"

Suzie bites her lip, her eyebrows furrowing together as she ponders my question over in her head. Hayden and I exchange a nervous glance. Usually, kids agree straight away to keep fighting their diseases.

"Okay!" Suzie announces brightly, allowing me to relax instantly. "But only if you promise to come back next year!"

I shoot her a thousand-watt smile. "Oh baby, we'll be here as long as you want us to be. Goodnight now!"

Suzie smiles at us before hugging her doll close to her and falling asleep almost instantly. Hayden and I leave her room quietly and I lean down and check the time. 4:20 am. Hayden snorts and glances at me. "Up for a Christmas blunt?"

I burst out laughing, muffling my laughter by putting my hand over my mouth. "Sure, sure. Gotta make it quick though, okay? My flight back to Washington takes off in an hour."

Oh the life I live; Merry Christmas to me. Whoever that is.


	18. I pray

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight or Maid in Manhattan nor am I affiliated in any way to the Vanderbilt family. Any similarities or references belong to their own persons**.**

**Note: **I know I took forever to upload the previous chapter, I'm really sorry! I had a lot of things going on. Secondly, I've gotten some negative reviews about the fact that this story is under Bella and Edward. Although I did state in the description that they don't end up together, to save confusion I've changed the story to just 'Bella.'

Thirdly, I was contemplating changing the title to 'How To Love' … I'd really appreciate feedback on that matter! Now, back to the story.

**Reviews are always much appreciated -Allie**

**Bella POV**

Regardless of previous behaviour, nothing can keep down my spirit on Christmas Morning. Although I barely got five hours of sleep, Charlie and I have decided that we would in fact attend the Cullen/Hale Christmas Brunch.

The Hale household basically roared southern culture and immediately reminded me of a toned down version of our ranch in Texas. They had a huge white wraparound porch with three rectangular columns supporting the roof; a proud American flag hanging from a windowed pole. If it wasn't winter, I could've imagined delicate flowers being set out across the yard.

The inside of the home was just as southern, with high ceilings, pale wood floors and light blue walls. They had an intricate stairway with three railings of different design. From what I could see, the kitchen had a marble top and the whole house was pampered with antique décor.

All in all, it was hard to believe that the Hales southern ranch-like home was right across.

I turn to Lillian with a huge smile on my face. "Wow, it feels just like I'm in Texas!"

Behind me, Charlie mumbles an agreement and shoves his hands in his pockets- clearly uncomfortable. Charlie isn't the type to go to a brunch. In fact, when I informed him about it a week ago, I had to tell him what exactly a brunch is.

_(-)_

_I pull up beside the police cruiser, surprised to even see it there since Charlie usually worked until really late at night. Cutting off the engine, I step into the friendly home and take off my shoes, leaving them by the door. Charlie is sitting in the living room, with a beer in his hand watching the news. _

"_The news? Seriously? Isn't there some kind of game to watch right now?" I ask, running my right hand through my hair and plopping down on the loveseat beside the sofa. _

"_Of course not, Bells," Charlie looks at me, clearly amused, calling me by the nickname he created after drawing a connection between Isabella and Southern Belle. Needless to say, my argument about me not actually being raised in Texas was futile. He loved the name. Charlie raises the bottle of beer to his mouth and takes a swig before continuing. "The games don't start up until later tonight. Besides, I'm a cop. Got to stay alert on what's going on in Seattle. I don't know how you managed to be raised in New York City," Charlie's bottom lip curls up in disgust, and he almost sneers out the city's name. _

_I snicker into the palm of my hand, amused by his behaviour. _

"_You know, the crime rate in Seattle is three times higher than the crime rate in New York, according to the FBI," I answer teasingly, enjoying the way Charlie's eyebrows raise alarmingly and his face colours light pink. _

"_Well the crime rate in Forks is also higher than the crime rate in New York. That's because you have about 8.5 million people living there!" _

_I can't help it. The look on his face and the fact that he's so completely serious cause me to burst out laughing. Soon enough, he's laughing too and we both remain red faced for a few minutes before we can catch our breath. _

"_Anyway Charlie, we are cordially invited to Christmas Day Brunch at the Hales on Christmas morning." _

_Charlie glances at me like I've grown five heads. "Brunch?" _

"_Yeah," I begin slowly and continue on my dragging my syllables. "Br-unch. Breakfast/lunch. Brunch." _

_Charlie looks at me and explodes into a roaring laughter. His face colours from light pink, to red, scarlet, and purple. He coughs for a few minutes before his face slowly morphs back to his usual beige colour. _

"_That's ridiculous," he mutters, taking another swig of his beer. _

_I laugh at him loudly. "You're ridiculous! You've never had brunch? It's at like eleven and you eat breakfast and lunch food." _

_Charlie mumbles something that sounds like 'damn rich people' before nodding and accepting the invitation. I grin at him and walk out of the living room, silently snickering into my hand as I hear Charlie cursing followed by the familiar sound of a sports commentator replacing the monotone voice of the Seattle News' reporter. _

_(-)_

I laugh silently under my breath and pull Charlie with me towards the long dining table in the Hales living room. A huge ox head is mounted on the wall on top of the fireplace. And although Charlie is clearly weirded out by the dead animal, I like it.

The Cullen's are all sitting already and I notice that there are two open spots one in front of the other. I smile at Dad and make my way to the seat in front of Edward's, loving the way his green eyes have been on me since I stepped into the room. Christian had always been distracted by, well, by everything really. Edward truly gave me every single ounce of attention he had.

And I loved that, I think.

It seemed like the Hales had been waiting for us before starting off the brunch, since not even a few moments after, Lillian declared that it would be time to eat. Emmett and Edward rejoiced at this and quickly reached over the table to grab some bread. Jasper's not-so-subtle cough stopped them quickly.

I snort in a very unladylike manner at Jasper's horrified face, receiving a nasty look from Emmett. I bite my lip to keep myself from exploding in laughter. William clears his throat and spreads his arms, leaving his palms facing up on the table and closes his eyes.

"And now, we say grace."

Placing my right hand on Charlie's and my left hand on Lillian's, I close my eyes and give silent thanks for the opportunity's and life I live. I pray for the kids at the hospital, I pray for my grandfather to watch over me and I pray for my family and loved one's health and safety.

"Amen."

* * *

"Charlie, I promise I'll have her home by ten," Edward soothes as if Charlie were my real dad and had any say in what time I would be home for the night. As if he were reading my mind, Charlie glances at me and smirks before insisting I be home by no later than nine thirty. Ugh.

Edward agrees wholeheartedly and grabs my hand, leading me towards his Aston Martin, causing my eyebrow to rise.

"The Vanquish? I didn't know we were going somewhere fancy," looking down at my dark blue skinny jeans and army green winter coat, I'm hardly dressed for anything serving meals over thirty dollars.

"We're not," Edward chuckles, before shooting me a boyish grin. "But everyday with you is special and worthy of the Vanquish."

A part of me melts like butter left on the porch in our summerhouse in Bora Bora, the other shudders quietly at the sugar sweet comments.

A few minutes later and we're downtown at the Forks Skating Rink. I glance around the rink excitedly; I absolutely love skating. However, we need to rent skates. Ew. Nonetheless, we laugh and skate hand in hand. Edward even fell, twice. It was absolutely hilarious. True to his word, I'm in my bed, showered and in my pj's by nine thirty.

Edward really is the perfect guy. He opens the door for me, pulls out my chair and hold's my umbrella when it's raining. He texts me goodnight and good morning, every day and always returns my calls within an hour. He has never been late for a date or backed out on time spent together. He compliments me every time he sees me and never in my life have I ever been in such a perfect relationship.

Perfect was what I was so sure I always wanted.

But is it really what I want?

Edward doesn't even know me. He doesn't know who I am or what I like. He fell in love with warm brown eyes while my eyes are a piercing blue. He runs his fingers through brown tresses while they should be pale blonde locks. He fell in love with a sweet, kind, caring, quiet girl next door. When really, I'm a loud, outgoing, bitchy socialite with over a billion to my name.

Edward is in love with someone that doesn't exist.

How long can I play the part?

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have exams, work and my own life as well! I will try to finish this story up quickly; it's almost the end!**


End file.
